Attack of the Creed
by Bowdown
Summary: Taka O-Yama is a normal boy. Much like Kenichi in fact. He is bullied not only at school but at home as well. After a situation at school involving bullies and a local gang Taka begins his journey into the world of Martial arts and creates the world's first Assassin's Creed.
1. The boy with problems

**This is my first fanfic. Please give your views and tell me what you like. special thanks to Shorinfighter for the inspiration to write this. OC time. I do not own the rights to Kenichi or assassin's creed.**

**chapter 1**

The boy with issues

Taka O-Yama wasn't like most ordinary boys. Well no one is normal, but this boy in particular was more off than most other children. This was because... he was bullied. As you would expect, his life at home wasn't all that great. His father Fukashi died when he was three years old. Leaving his mother, Kahori, to raise him and his older sister, Miyako. Life was hard for him growing up. His sister was only two years older than him, but he still acted like he was supposed to protect her. He often got picked on at school for hanging out with only his sister. She was always nice to him but also picked on him a bit in a playful way. Taka grew ignorant and easily frustrated over the years being rude to almost everybody, except Miyako and Kahori. His mother and Sister were the one good thing in his life so he never wanted to upset them.

It was around his freshman year when he finally snapped. His mother was beginning to date again for the first time in a long time. Right off the bat, Taka did not like this new guy. He came home drunk always rubbing his mother inappropriately. Because of him Taka's bully situation did not get better, it got worse. At night Taka would hear moans and groans coming from down the hallway. He would bury his head under his pillow tugging and pulling on his shaggy brown hair. Miyako would wake up screaming when one night Taka snuck into her room to sleep on her floor. She sat up quickly dressed in only her pink pajama shirt. Taka lied on the floor dressed in a pair of navy blue sweat pants.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted.

"Would you shut the hell up?" He whispered back making her jump back in shock. "They're fucking again and I'm trying to fucking sleep."

"Knock off the cussing." Another moan then frantic clapping.

Miyako listened then sighed, "Good god. Why can't they sound proof their room."

Taka lied back down with his pillow over his head, "I fucking hate that guy." he said in a muffled voice.

Miyako lied back down, "Me too. But mom's a grown woman. She can see whoever she wants to see."

He flopped his pillow off his face then looked up at Miyako who lied on her side, "He called me a faggot again."

She sighed angrily knowing of stuff this guy tried to do to her as well. However, she made sure not to tell anyone, because if she did Taka would take it very badly and she didn't want him to get into trouble. However, the kids at school didn't help much. The boys would hit on her and draw pictures of her naked trying to pass them off as real. They would even cut out her face from pictures and paste them onto porn pages. Taka didn't know about this until two weeks into his freshman year.

He sat in class as the bald teacher yelled at some kid who was late. A hot new girl stood at the front of the class introducing herself. Taka was currently undressing her in his head with a smirk on his face. She then went out into the hall stating that she too was late so she had to wait with this, Shirahama boy.

After class Taka went to Kendo club, the other only good thing in his life. He wasn't very good, but he figured it was better than going home to his mom's new lover. He wasn't bad at Kendo, but not good either. He was about the fifth good in the club. Mainly because he rarely payed attention to instructions and just breezed through drills on stuff he made up as he went. He had a natural talent, both for Kendo and for trouble.

Class ended and he walked through the crowded halls to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink looking in the mirror and glaring at it. He thought about stuff that happened to him. With his fellow students and his mom's new boyfriend. He clenched his hand ready to punch the mirror, but suddenly footsteps entered the bathroom. Two boys entered the restroom laughing and looking at a strange piece of paper. One was from the Kendo club as well while the other was from the Karate club.

Taka wished he had a mask or a hood to hide his face, but it was too late. They looked up from their picture while Taka tried not to make eye contact. They walked over to him and stood on both sides.

"Hey O-Yama." He said, "I got something to show you."

Taka looked up glaring as the boy showed him the paper. It was a porn page with his sister's head pasted on. He gasped and simply stared at the paper clenching his fists.

"You're sister is quite something." the Karate boy said, "How much is she worth?"

Taka said nothing. Instead he grabbed the paper gently from his hands.

"Oh. I forgot you already got dibs."

Suddenly he threw the paper into the karate user's face and punched him in the nose. He then jerked his hand back and swung again. The third time the Kendo user grabbed his arm and held him for the Karate user. At that moment Taka was fed up. Fed up with bullying and his messed up life. He jerked his head back into the Kendo user's nose making it bleed.

"You're dead!" The Kendo user shouted.

A teacher rushed into the room with a surprised glare on his face. "What's going on here."

"Fuck you." Taka blurted out.

The teacher was taken back by his reply and took a step forward with a squinty eyed look. "What did you say?"

"I said Fuck you!" Taka shouted again.

"That's what I thought." he replied, "Now all of you to the principal's office! NOW!"

Taka spent the next hour getting lectured by the principal about how disrespectful he was. After arguing for an hour he was told to wait in the office. About five minutes later his mom showed up in the office.

"What's this all about?" She asked, "You better not have gotten into trouble. What happened."

Taka remained silent looking at the ground knowing his mom was mad at him, but not thinking what he did was wrong. He thought about what he would do to the next person that messed with him, they weren't good things. It mostly involved knives and bludgening weapons. He then realised the problem he now had. He provoked a black belt in Karate and the second best in kendo club. Both of which were rumored to be involved in gangs. He needed a plan.

"I can't beat them all." he mumbled to himself still looking at the ground.

"What?" His mom replied trying to make eye contact.

The two bullies emerged from the principal's office and Kahori walked in. Taka kept his face down as they testingly made their way to him. The kendo user and Karate user both knelt down.

"You know." The karate user whispered, "Ragnarok will love beating you. You're dead meat."

"And I'll be waiting too." Said the kendo user, "I've seen you in club. You don't stand a chance against me. So I'll be waiting. I don't suggest coming back tomorrow."

He looked up trembling at the thought of how much trouble he was in. He sighed and looked back down. The secritary at the counter looked at them sternly. They looked up then knelt back down.

"Dead meat." The karate user repeated, then they both left.

After ten minutes the secritary poked her head in then back out, "You can go home now." She said to Taka.

He got up and looked at his mother inside the office nodding her head in agreement. He then shook his head and barged out the door accidently running into Miyako who had waited after school to take him home as usual.

"Oof. Sorry." Taka said beginning to walk by his sister's side down the hallway.

"It's okay." She said scuffing her feet awkwardly as she walked.

Taka opened the door for her and followed her out the door as they both walked across the parking lot.

"So what the hell happened." She asked, "You never get into trouble."

Taka looked at her with a sad and angry, yet blank look on his face. He looked at the ground picturing the horrible fake picture of his sister then the two guys ganging up on him. Both of them he knew were more skilled than him, and the gang rumors he heard only made his fear worse.

"You know how much shit I take." He mumbled, "I just can't take it anymore... that's all."

Miyako looked at him with a worried look wondering if he was going crazy and what really happened.

"I'm sorry." She said hugging onto his arm.

He jerked his arm but couldn't break free, "Gah! Come on. That's embarrassing."

"No!" She laughed jumping on his back, "I'm not letting go! So you might as well carry me home!"

He walked on with her on his back ignoring her weight and the fact that she wore her school skirt which probably made it visible to look up it.

"So what really happened?" She asked, "Did you get beat up again?"

Taka shook while grunting, "No... I beat THEM up. Can you get off my back, you're freaking heavy."

She jumped down, "You're such a wimp. I'm nearly half your weight."

She walked on with her hands on her hip, "So why did you do it? Did you even think of the consequences? You should have thought f-"

"They made a porn picture of you." He suddenly blurted out as they turned the corner towards their street.

Miyako stopped shocked then looked at him who also stopped but simply looked at the ground and sighed.

"I had no idea." She said putting her hand on his shoulder, "But you shouldn't worry so much about me."

"I'm worried that you'll date a fucking ass hole like mom who won't know how to treat you." Taka said looking back, "Until you meet a guy who isn't that I'll protect you."

Miyako smiled then wrapped her arm around his shoulder giving him a noogie as they approached their white house. She opened the door as they both entered the house at the same time. They walked into the kitchen sitting at the table which was usually filled with Kahori's boyfriend, Fokashu, but sat empty today.

"Seems asshole's gone today." Taka said grabbing a soda out of the fridge and handing it to her then one for himself.

Miyako had moved from the table over to the computer where she was checking her emails. Taka breathed down her neck trying to annoy her.

"Stop it." She laughed.

"What're you doing?" He laughed.

"Writing to my pen pal from America."

"Oh yeah." he replied, "Wasn't his name Josh or something."

"Yes." She clicked on a link a brought up a video.

The video showed Josh dressed in a strange white hooded costume as he ran along benches, Jumped across tables with fluent ease, and climbed structures like a monkey. They Josh came to a walk and flipped up his hood up.

"Assassin's creed like a boss." He said then the video was over.

"What's Assassin's Creed?" Taka asked sipping his soda.

"I don't know." She replied writing a reply to Josh's email. "Some video game from america I think."

"Lets find out." Taka rolled Miyako away from the desk and went to YouTube where he searched Assassin's creed.

Miyako glared at him then jumped up hitting him in the back, "Hey! I was using that!"

"I'll only be a second." He laughed.

He clicked on the first video which showed a similarly white costumed person not only doing similar parkour than Josh did, but also jumping onto enemies and killing them with a blade that shot from the character's wrist. Taka watched in awe and thought that this was the coolest game he had ever seen. The video ended and he looked at Miyako with his mouth hung open.

"That was... Awesome!" he shouted as Miyako pushed back to her spot.

"Yeah yeah. Now go away. I gotta finish this." she said.

Taka sat back down at the table running the white hooded person across the roofs in his head. He was getting rather bored of playing his other games so this new game seemed like a message from heaven. He shot up and went to his room to change out of his school uniform. He walked out dressed in jeans, a red t shirt, and a navy blue sweat shirt. He approached the front door and turned the knob.

"Hey!" Miyako shouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get that game." Taka replied.

"Oh no." She trotted to his side, "Don't think me being nice to you means you're not in trouble. Just wait till mom gets home."

"That's why I'm going to get that game now." He replied, "Before I get grounded."

He barged out the door towards the train station where he waited ten minuted in the crowd until the bus came. The doors opened and the crowd filled the train like water. Taka sat down next to the door worried about how long his mom would ground him. He thought he was right to beat up those bullies. They attacked him and made an inappropriate picture of Miyako. They deserved it.

The bullies were definitely going to jump him and the mention of the gang, Ragnarok, only made it worse. He thought of all the moves he knew in Kendo. Not much. Only basic blocking and swinging. Even that he was slow at, he frequently got defeated during sparring due to his lack of conditioning and experience. Now he had to use it to fight for possibly his life. And it wasn't like he could carry around a Kendo sword wherever he went.

"That guy from the game wouldn't have any problem dealing with them." He chuckled.

He looked up realizing the obvious. He could try to make the blade from that game, no problem and easily concealable. Once the train stopped he walked through the crowded down town streets to the video game store where he approached the counter.

"Hey do you guys have a copy of Assassin's Creed?" He asked.

The guy at the counter nodded and reached behind him pulling off the last copy, "Last one."

"Sweet." He replied taking the game with excitement, "Thanks."

He went home ambitious and excited to play his new game, but dreading what his mom would say and more, Fokashu. After half an hour on the train he made it back home and tried to creep past his mom and make it to his room.

"Just one second." He heard from the kitchen.

Taka stopped dead in his tracks then sighed and went into the kitchen. As he passed the living room he spotted Miyako who was still on the computer. She gave him a smile then gave him a thumbs up for good luck. He cringed as he entered the kitchen and saw Fokashu chugging a bottle as usual.

"Sit." Kahori said putting her long black hair in a ponytail.

Taka sat down waiting for the brutal lecture that was to come.

"So." She said, "What happened?"

Taka cringed then looked up, "It wasn't my fault."

"Bull shit." Fokashu immediately replied, "More lies as usual."

"It was your choice." She replied, "How was it not your fault?"

"They attacked me first." Taka replied, "And I'm sorry I didn't take their shit as usual, but I'm done doing that."

"Just go to a teacher." Fokashu replied, "Ever think of that dipshit?"

Taka clenched his fist but restrained himself from telling him off, "Once again. They attacked me. So I was kinda unable to."

"You getting smart?" Fokashu shot up.

"I am smart." Taka replied, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Okay listen smartass."

Kahori jumped in the middle handing Fokashu another bottle and pulling Taka out of the room.

"Okay." She sighed, "I understand... They attacked you... What about you disrespectful language to the teacher."

Taka shrugged, "I don't know. Just didn't feel like answering questions to someone who was yelling at me."

Kahori sighed again then rubbed her eyes, "Okay... okay... you've explained yourself."

"So how long am I grounded?" Taka asked.

"You had a good reason for what you did." She replied, "So you're not grounded."

Taka sighed in relief.

"But you do have detention tomorrow after school."

Taka nodded, "Okay."

He turned around to go to his room then his mom tapped him on the shoulder.

"And hey. Don't argue with Fokashu anymore." She said with a changed sweet tone.

"He's the one being the asshole." He replied, "If he wasn't such a dick I would get along with him just fine."

She smiled then hugged him, "Just try okay?"

"Okay." Kahori smiled then kissed him on the forehead, "Okay thank you."

Taka turned around and went to his room automatically turning on his new game and changing the language setting immediately. He spent hours on end playing the game, using mainly the hidden blade and unnecessarily climbing the buildings. Dinner came and he quickly ate and returned to his game. Miyako entered the room and turned on the light.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I got the game." He replied not taking his eye off the screen.

"Why?" She asked.

"Be-cause its awesome." He said.

Miyako sat down next to him watching him play and kill.

"Should use more blood." She replied, "Maybe even a better outfit."

"It's not a horror game." He replied.

She shot up and walked over to his stereo putting in one of her CDs. A heavy metal tune erupted the room and a woman's voice began singing. Miyako bobbed her head and trotted across the room singing along in the same angry tone as the woman on the song. She then began shaking Taka trying to get him up.

"You can't save me!" She shouted shaking him.

"Stop!" Taka laughed.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't like them either?" She said sitting back down.

"No." Taka said, "In fact their one of the few I actually like with a girl singer."

"That's my little bro." She said.

* * *

**Chapter one done! Thanks again to Shorinfighter for the inspiration! **

**A/N:**

**About Taka. His last name, O-Yama, is Japanese for Devil. My idea for Taka was a normal boy like Kenichi. I wanted to make him similar to Kenichi but with a much darker side. I also wanted to make a more believable story for how he becomes and Assassin. And instead of getting recruited by the brotherhood, it doesn't exist in this story. In this world Assassin's Creed is a Video game that kind of foreshadows what Taka will plan to do about his bully problem. **

**My inspiration for his character was taken from Edward Kenway from the new AC4 black flag. I wanted to make a character that was more believable and much more relatable. If you didn't notice already Taka is a little emotionally unstable and due to his frantic bullying by his peers and now his step father he is becoming even worse with that. He is also majorly sarcastic and pretty wild. (Although his wild side isn't yet shown.)**

**He is very close to his sister who other than his mom is the only person who is remotely nice to him. She has had a lot of influence on him including his choice in music (if you didn't notice that either).**

**His transition from a normal guy into an assassin will come soon. After being put in a situation where he knows a gang is after him he starts looking for a solution. Then he sees, Assassin's Creed. Therefore planting the seeds of inspiration in him. **

**Please review and tell me what you like about the character. There shall be more!**


	2. brutal, dangerous, psycopath!

**And we're back! Last time we saw Taka just getting started with his situation. Now we'll see him begin his long process of solving it. Last time I hinted at Taka being a little unstable, but didn't really show it. So hopefully this will shed some light on it and also plant the seed of killing that is essential for an Assassin.**

Chapter 2

Brutal, dangerous, psycopath!

The next few days were probably some of the scariest Taka had ever gone through. Every single person he passed in the hallway, he thought was a thug sent to kill him. He frequently looked over his shoulder and began staying close to teachers as much as he could. He didn't go to Kendo club anymore either. After school he went straight to Miyako's class and walked home with her. She thought he was being crazy, since she was convinced most people don't have time to mess with him so much.

"You know that's not true." Taka argued, "People have WAY to much time on their hands."

"So what are you gonna do to stop it?" Miyako asked, "Or are you just gonna sit in your room and play that stupid video game for the rest of your life?"

Taka spent most of that week deep into Assassin's Creed. He was getting rather obsessed with the subject. He even looked up video's on the internet of people acting out the game with newer looking white hoodies and even found a blueprint online for the hidden blade he was so fond of.

He ordered a white hoodie from the game from china which came quickly and that became the thing he wore very often. Whenever he wasn't in his school uniform he had his hood up, even in the house. After that he spent half his free time looking for parts for the hidden blade, until finally he got lazy.

"That's it!" Taka said barging into Miyako's room.

Miyako was laying in her bed and quickly threw on her covers once he came in.

"Oh god!" He shouted covering his face, "What the fuck?"

Miyako put her pants back on the shot up, "It's called Knocking pipsqueak!"

Taka walked off as Miyako followed him to the computer, "What did you want anyway?"

He was beyond telling her about his little project so he made up a lie. "I'm going out."

"Psh. Finally." She said, "Get out of the house Vampire child!"

Taka Quickly printed out a map to a local martial arts store that sold weapons and made Katanas. He then left the house hoping the person would be willing to make his hidden blade for him. He hopped on the crowded train staying as close to the door as possible like he liked. When the train stopped he was the first to get off and made his way for the shop. He tried to imitate the character in the game by nudging past people on the crowded streets and making it through tightly packed crowds.

As he walked through the neighborhood across town where he had never been before he began to feel uneasy. This wasn't a safe part of town, rather than his own neighborhood. This part of the city was broken down, where the criminal types liked to hang out. Taka found this out quickly, seeing gangs of people hanging out on basketball courts and in front of stores. He decided to flip up his white hood who's red triangle shaped piece hid his face from view.

He stared at his map looking at the street signs as he passed them. He took a right and kept going, looking at the abandoned houses that had been boarded up and nearly destroyed. This place looked depressing to him, but he kept going. He was only one block away before he heard a scream. He looked to the right side of the street. The scream had come from a house. The scream sounded again.

Taka then broke into a run and approached the house cautiously. He trotted up the steps to the front door and tried to open it, but it was boarded shut from the inside. The woman screamed again then a loud crash sounded followed by, Shut up! Taka jumped from the porch and peeked through one of the cracks in the window. Inside he saw a naked woman, bare butt nipples and all, bound to the wall. She had a look of extreme fear on her face and was crying heavily. In front of her stood a man in dark clothing duct taping her mouth shut. Behind him was a small table with knives and other sharp tools. Taka stepped back, he knew exactly that the woman was being raped and soon after would be killed.

He looked back to the porch and saw that one of the windows were not boarded up, probably the way both of them got in. He lifted the dirty window and crawled inside with his mind set on how he would defeat this guy. He wasn't strong enough to fight this guy off with his bare hands, but he didn't want to kill him. He slowly walked up behind them as the man kissed the woman's neck and she cried heavier in a muffled sound. Then he stepped backward and reached down. Taka tilted his head trying to see what was happening, then he heard the sound of clanging metal and the man's pants came undone.

Taka looked to his left at the kitchen knife then back at the woman who cried heavily and tried to say stop. Taka looked again at the knife then back at the man who had gotten closer to the woman. He looked at the woman once more who had opened her eyes and had spotted him. She looked right at him with a face filled with plea and fear. Taka made to go outside, but then he looked back at her one last time. This time he didn't see the same woman. It looked like Miyako. A closer look at her black hair and dark brown eyes with high cheek bones revealed it to actually be Miyako. Taka's hallucination had given him a push in the right direction to finally take action.

He reached down and picked up the knife and flipped his hood back on. He then slowly walked up behind the man who was at the point of pushing inside the woman. She cried and moaned at the same time and tried to say the word, please. Taka took a deep breath and swallowed hard on his spit. He was right there and it was almost too late. He then swallowed his pride and drove the knife forward while pulling the man back.

"Gaaah!" The man shouted in pain.

Taka hatefully pushed the knife forward and even tried to rip it up. The man then fell to the floor bleeding out and in lots of pain. Taka looked at the woman who had returned to her normal red haired self. The man crawled away blood spilling out of his back sobbing in pain. The woman was covered in tears, a closer look at her revealed bruises and cuts all over her body. This man had already done more than enough damage. Taka turned around and slowly followed the man, curiously watching him suffer. The longer he watched the more comfortable he got with it. His heart raced thrilfully and he watched him crawl into the main hallway.

Taka followed him watching the trail of blood grow wider and redder as the man went further. Now he was crying heavily just like the woman had been. The floor was now painted red and got even darker. He looked down at the victim nearly feeling sorry for him and guilty for what he had just done. But he kept in mind what the man was doing not two minutes ago and followed him curiously.

The feeling of harming someone so badly felt strange to Taka. Not bad, but more like exciting. Even more than that he liked the thought of making this man suffer. He knew that the woman had been suffering, and now he was avenging her by making sure this man couldn't do it again. Taka stomped over to the man's side as he kept crawling on his stomach. He then knelt down and stabbed the man's leg making him shout again.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

Taka then pulled the blade out with one hand and pulled the man's head up with the other. The man grunted and cried in pain and fear.

"Please. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again.

Taka's life lead him to this one moment. Eleven years of being picked on and watching ruthless bullying by all of society. When he was five he witnessed the brutal beating of a little boy in his class. After he was caught the beaters went for him. They chased him for two blocks before catching up to him. They tackled him then began kicking him, punching him, and spitting on him while kicking dirt in his face. The few years that followed Taka was a nearvous wreck flinching at any sign of movement. When he was eight he tried out for the school's baseball team and got the position while also kicking another person out of the spot. After tryouts the boy and his friends cornered him alone in the dug out. They hit him once in the back with a bat then dumped an entire bucket of baseballs on him. They warned him that if he didn't quit the team they would keep coming for him. The next day Taka quit the team and spent the rest of that year sulking about how weak he was and how helpless he felt against that boy.

When he was eleven he began going to the same school as Miyako, she had begun to get very popular with the boys as she was thirteen and just begun developing her body. Many boys asked her out and were denied, since Miyako wanted to focus on school and secretly didn't find any boys good for her at all. One suiter did not stop after being rejected. He became angry and persisted saying that she had to be with him and that she had no choice. He cornered her after school with this message as she was walking home with Taka. He glared intensly at the boy telling him to leave her alone.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

Taka did not back off however. His legs shook in fear but he kept his bearing. This time he had to protect his sister so he couldn't run away like he did so many times before. Taka once again told him to leave her alone, but the boy still denied it and this time kneed him in the stomach. Taka doubled over as Miyako shouted for him to stop, but the boy didn't and began rappidly punching Taka until his face was cut and he had long since lost conciousness. After the boy left Miyako cried until Taka woke up, then they walked home where she cleaned his cuts. The remaining few years he began to get picked on even more. The bullies found him an easy target and called him things such as Taka the faggot and made up a story about him being in love with his sister. They were all untrue. And it wore down on him more than ever.

Now he was sixteen and his mom started dating a new guy, Fokashu. He drinks and also finds Taka an easy target to pick on. He'll make up any excuse to hit him and even take his money at times. Taka didn't notice, Miyako's unease around him and she would even come out of her room crying after Fokashu had been in there with her. She then gained a habit of spending a lot of time either around Kahori or with Taka in his room. And he was now confronted by two guys who were martial artists and were connected to gangs. They had and interest for his sister and even planned to try and have sex with her.

All the weight of his memoried weighed down on him as he looked down at the rapist he had stabbed. All the things he had been called: faggot, queer, sister lover, pussy. It was all too much for him. Being beaten on numerous occasions had made him rather numb to pain. As he thought about the concept of what he had been through he realised it needed to stop. He realised that there are people in this world who will stop at nothing to hurt the innocent. And after they were done with one person they would move on to the next. He didn't want that to happen anymore. He needed a plan. He knew he needed to better himself at fighting to defeat the ones too strong to stop. But first.

"No mercy." He said with gritted teeth.

The man looked up as Taka held it up by the hair in one hand, his knee in his back and a kitchen knife in the other. He knew what he was doing, that it was wrong. He knew he should probably try to be better than the man and call the police, but eventually he would get out and do it all over again. So Taka tightened his grip and ran the blade lightly across the man's throat, but not cutting it. He hated this man with everything he had so he wanted to watch him panic and suffer.

The man shrieked at the feel of the cold steel, "Wah! No don't!"

Then Taka pressed the base of the bade against the left side of the man's neck and thought once more about what he now knew. All that he had been through and what he knew other people had been through. It was time. He pressed the blade harder against the man's neck and ripped to the right pulling with him pieces of the man's skin and watched blood flow out of his neck like a bucket of water had been spilled over. A puddle had been created in front of the man and he was dead.

Taka panted and gagged at the sight of what he just did. The thought filled his head, I just killed someone. They are no longer living. He looked back into the living room where the naked woman was still alive and still strung up. He mouth hung open and she panted and gasped in fear. However, she had been saved and the man could no longer do anything bad to anybody. Taka gripped the knife and lifted it above his head, then in one motion he brought it back down and plunged it into the man's back, stuck.

He stood up and made his way into the kitchen still panting and nearly hurling. He didn't look at the woman as he passed her. He walked up to the sink and turned on the water which to his relief still worked. He rinsed off all the blood then dried his hands off on his sweat shirt.

As he went back into the kitchen he made to cut the woman free, but then he restrained himself knowing that if he got too close she would see his face. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He explained that he heard screaming next door and that they should come quickly. He then gave the address to the house and hung up. Before leaving he looked back at the woman.

"The police will be here shortly." He said, "They'll clean this up better than I can." He looked back at his victim now with a face of only anger and no more remorse, "You won't go through something like this again."

He then barged out the door and began walking, just trying to get as far away from there as possible. Once he was off the street he took a left and remembered his previous reason for going out and pulled out the map. The shop was just down the street and he could even see it in the distance. He pocketed the map and crossed the street.

_Okay._ He thought to himself, _Calm down. You just killed someone, but... But he deserved it! He was an evil piece of shit! I did the right thing! No you didn't. Yes I did!_

He walked into the shop and there was no one in there. Uniforms on dummies were scattered throughout the room and katanas were mounted behind the counter. Many martial arts books were in the shop stacked on shelves. He simply stood at the counter and rang the bell continuing arguing with himself.

_So what do I do now? I killed him. Do I just walk away and never speak of this again. Yes yes. But... those bullies, they'll kick my ass... Should I join a different club. Maybe Judo... No boxing! Yeah yeah. Get my skills together then what?... I know I'll use my skills and go after criminals... Yeah, brilliant. Make some money getting paid to kill them... Not bad... Maybe even recruit a couple people and recreate the creed from the game... hm... we'll see. First I need my weapons and skills... slow down on your ambitions child._

An old man walked out of the back room and approached the counter smiling.

"Welcome to grand master martial arts." He greeted.

Taka hadn't even bothered to read the name.

"Do you have a request for a sword?" He asked.

Taka shook his head then leaned in taking out a printout of the hidden blade blueprints.

"I was wondering if you could make me this." he said trying to sound serious.

The old man put on his glasses and peered at the paper, "What is this?"

"A spring loaded wrist blade." He replied.

"Why would you need something like this?" He asked.

"Why would someone need a sword?" Taka argued.

"True." He set the paper down. "Okay so how do you want it? Just to go on your wrist."

"Yes." Taka replied, "And for the blade to extend at the flick of the wrist."

The old man peered at Taka once again then nodded his head, "Come back the day after tomorrow and it'll be ready."

Taka nodded, "Thanks."

Before he left he couldn't resist but buy a basic karate book from him to try and practice his unarmed fighting. He then walked straight home.

* * *

**Chaper 2 finished! I hope I revealed his character a little better this time around.**

**A/N: I meant to make this character a little more believable than an apathetic killer. I wanted to make him seem more human and give him more of a personality. **


	3. Transformation!

**Taka has finally gone off the deep end, having an argument with himself after murdering someone. His stress level had reached scary heights. **

**Character note:**

**I based Taka heavily off Kenichi. He too was bullied and at times can be fearful. So Taka is Kenichi, but he is a lot darker version of Kenichi. If this were Kenichi he would have either ran away and hid or stood up to him without much violence. But what makes Taka different is he is very numb to the concept of death and violence because of his mental instability. So now Taka has his mission and a plan to achieve it.**

**Miyako O-Yama is the older sister of Taka. She is a rock loving girl who has had a major influence on Taka's life. She has always protected him as best as she could, but never did it enough. After Fokashu started dating Kahori, Miyako was frightened to be anywhere in the house without Taka. Since Fokashu has a habit of trying sexual stuff with her.**

Chapter 3

The transformation

The next day went by in a breeze for Taka. He went to all his classes as usual and stayed very close to teachers as usual. He sat with Miyako and her friends at lunch just waiting for the next day. However, Taka wasn't nearly alright. Miyako noticed this when he had gotten home the night before shaking and acting rather strange. He assured her that he was fine and not to worry.

At the table he bit his nails and pictured the blood soaked man suffering and bleeding out. He remembered the feeling of the cold steel in his hands and how powerful he felt taking his life. He also remembered the thrill and excitment he felt by the experience. Something about it, taking an evil person's life, gave Taka a rush that he didn't know how to feel about. His knee bounced frantically as he couldn't shake the guilt of kiling a person.

_He was a person._ He thought, _A living breathing person. __**You did the right thing. **__No you're worse than him!__** He deserved to die. They all deserve to-**_

"Taka." Miyako shook him.

Taka looked up and the entire table was staring at him.

"What?"

"Stop bumping the table." She said.

Taka sighed in relief that he wasn't actually saying any of the stuff he was thinking. The table then want back to their lunch as Taka ran the image of his victim over and over again in his head. He tried to shake the thought of him by thinking of the naked woman. He tried to block the thought of guilt with the thought of the sexy naked woman, but he couldn't. He felt too bad thinking sexually about a victim of Rape.

When he went home he avoided Kahori and Fokashu and went straight to his room. He held the book open with two shoes he never used and read from the blocking section first. He stood back reading how to do the block properly then stepped back practicing it. After half an hour he hadn't memorised any of them and decided to only memorise the circle block and the leg kick block. Miyako entered the room and raised and eyebrow to the sight of his strange behavior.

"Um... whatcha up to?" She asked awkwardly trying not to laugh.

"Teaching myself Karate." He replied practicing the block once more then returning to his stance.

"You can't teach yourself Karate." She laughed.

"Really?" He replied, "Because I'm learning new moves and wasn't told it by a teacher."

Miyako rolled her eyes and walked around him to the sterio turning on her heavy metal cd and looking in a hand held mirror.

"You think I should get my emo cut back?" She asked recalling her previous long hair that she kept in front of her face.

"Go ahead." He repeated the block, "Not up to me."

"I meant do you think it looked better." She shouted.

He looked over at her then nodded, "Yeah. Very."

She left the room as he was about finished. He turned the page to the page on the proper way to punch. He got in his stance and made to practice that, then he sighed and sat down.

"screw this." he said, "I already know how to punch."

He thought of all the things he did on Assassin's creed and realised what he needed. Parkour. Immediately he went into the living room past the couch and got on the computer. He looked up ways to practice doing it and different moves he could do. Miyako walked out with her hair now in front of her right eye.

"That's much better." Taka looked up then back at the screen.

"So what are you looking up?" She asked as Taka pulled up a video on how to climb walls.

"Parkour." Taka said, "That Josh guy from America made me want to try it."

Miyako walked away, "It's not that ea-sy." She said in a taunting voice.

But it was. The next few hours for Taka were spent practicing his new moves. He practiced vaults, wall climbs, and precision vaults the most since they were used for jumping on hand rails. Miyako watched from inside the living room with her mother. She was worried about Taka's behavior. He had been jumpy ever since his encounter with the bullies and never told her what was wrong. And now he was practicing Karate and Parkour.

"Mom." She finally said leaning over on the couch.

The brown haired Kahori glanced up from her magazine, "Yes?" She replied in a playful voice.

"What's up with Taka lately?" She asked, "He doesn't seem well. It's worrying me."

Kahori looked out the window and saw what Miyako meant but shrugged it off, "He's got a new hobby it looks like."

"Yes, but he's been acting different ever since his encounter in the bathroom." Miyako argued.

"Well have you asked him?" She asked.

"Yes, and every time he insists that he is alright, but I know he isn't."

Kahori looked at her son now worried as well. "He'll be fine. He's been scared a lot in his life, but I've always seen him overcome it."

Miyako looked back out as he practiced every move and started over trying to perfect him the best he could. Whenever he fell he brushed himself off and got back up again. The next day he breezed through the day waiting for after school when he could get his hidden blade. Then finally the moment came. He told Miyako to meet him at home because he was going to the library. She argued for a bit, but gave in and stayed at home.

Taka was also eager to practice his new parkour moves somewhere other than his back yard. Once he started on his way to the martial arts shop. He ran through the alley ways toward the subway station jumping from low walls, over benches, and even across the rails. Once he was there he got on the train and sat next to the door as usual. Once he got off he took off once again. He climbed over fences and brick walls going only one direction and hardly turning at all. The wind blew through his face as he overused his new found ability. This ability made him feel alive, and filled him with excitement and thrill.

He came to a stop once he got to a familiar street. He looked down this particular street and saw at least six police cars parked outside the house with their lights flashing and an ambulance as well. A news crew filmed a woman reporting on something that happened there. Taka then realized that this was the same house where he had killed the rapist two days before. He didn't want to go anywhere near that place so he kept walking past this street and turned right on the next.

This was starting to wear down on Taka. He was nervous that soon he would be found by the police and go to jail. He had to keep his cool though and keep reminding himself that he did the right thing. He knew killing an other person was wrong and that was what bugged him. He felt guilty and no less evil than the man he killed.

Finally he got to the shop excited for his hidden blade and went in there with an eager grin. Only one other person was in there other than the old man at the counter who immediately recognized Taka.

"Hello my good man." Taka greeted, "Is it done?"

"Yes." He reached underneath the counter and placed a large brown package on top.

He unwrapped the paper to reveal the skinny piece of metal with a wire attached to it and a metal ring at the end. Taka was in awe that he was finally getting the weapon that he envied from his favorite video game. He reached out to take it but his hand was immediately slapped.

"Now now." He said, "You need to pay first."

Taka paid in full and took it eagerly in hand. The old man walked around the counter to help. He put the weapon against Taka's right forearm and pulled the leather straps tight.

"Pretty simple." He said, "Put the ring around your middle finger and pull. The blade will extend and pull again to make it retract."

Taka nodded then pointed his arm away from him. He pulled the wire and the silver blade shot out like a bullet with a light pop. He held it up horizontally in front of him eyeing the sheer length of the blade. He felt the edge which he was relieved to find sharpened at a razor point. His finger began bleeding, this time to his satisfaction. He wiped the blood off on his pants and retracted the blade.

"Thank you." He nodded.

He could only smile and nod back at the strange hooded person. Taka turned around to leave for one last time then stopped himself. Now he had his weapon, and now he was on his way to achieving his goal of being a vigilante. However, one thing remained. He needed to resolve his battle in the Kendo club.

He looked over at the book shelf and spotted the weapon's section. He pulled out two books on sword play. One was about bettering yourself at it and the other was about parrying and other methods of dodging. He then headed straight home with his new books. He came to realize that his lie wasn't entirely a lie and smiled as he waited for the train.

Once he got home he went straight into the back yard with his Kendo sword sneaking right past Miyako completely. He stood under the tree with his book open on a chair and his wood sword gripped tightly.

"Time to finish this." He said to himself.

The next day he was finally ready to face the bully. He came to school with his head held high and his hidden blade under his sleeve. Miyako was happy to see her brother so happy again, but she was also wondering why. After school let out she waited outside his class as she had been for the past week. Strangely enough he walked right past her toward the Kendo club.

"Hey where you going?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder with a new look of confidence, smiled, and replied. "To beat some ass."

She followed him worried that he was looking to make a fight, but was relieved when he simply walked into the club across the mat and came out of the locker room dressed in his Kendo gear. Now she was pretty interested and wanted to stay and watch for this practice. She walked over to the corner of the room where another person who appeared to be a visitor stood. She had on a tan trench coat and had long black hair that was held up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon.

"I like your hair." Miyako couldn't resist saying.

The woman said nothing back. She was too focused on the practice. Taka saw the kendo bully across the room who was looking right at him grinning. Taka grinned right back and continued with the lesson until finally it was over. Before the boy could go challenge Taka, however, he came to him.

"What are you smiling at O-Yama?" The boy asked, "Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"That's funny." Taka taunted, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Let's go then." he said back, "Loser quits the club."

The two geared up in full Kendo padding and stood on separate sides of the circle. An other member stood in the middle as the referee. He looked to both of them who put on their helmets and asked if they were ready. He then waved the flag and their wooden swords went up. Taka found it hard to see in the helmet so he usually practiced with it off. This usually lead to his downfall during previous matches he had been in.

His heart raced in fear that he was actually fighting this guy. He heard a crack and his sword toppled to the side then a hard strike erupted on his head. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"Are you good to continue?" Asked the ref.

Taka nodded rubbing his head and getting back up. Miyako gasped as this was one of the first times she had seen him get back up after a beating. The cloaked woman looked at her curiously then back at Taka.

**_You're gonna lose. And he's gonna fuck_ Miyako.**

"NO!" Taka shouted aloud jumping to the side of a downward swing.

The opponent's sword cracked the floor then came back down and swung at Taka to the right. Taka jumped back and raised his own sword. In an instant he brought it down to hit his opponent. The opponent put up his blue padded arm and blocked the strike falling to the ground. The ref blew his whistle and they both returned to their corners.

The whistle blew again and they both closed in on each other. Now Taka had gone from fear to blinding anger. He did not let up dodging and swinging wildly at every chance he got. He was loosing focus and leaving too many openings, until finally an other sharp pain was felt on his body. Miyako gasped again.

"Come on Taka!" She then shouted, "Kick his ass!"

Taka fell backwards toward the visitor's section. The ref blew the whistle and Miyako rushed over to help him up.

"Can you continue?" The ref asked.

"You're doing so good." Miyako said, "I wanna see you win though."

Taka panted trying to catch his breath.

"Can you continue?"

"Hey." Taka looked up at the source of the voice which was the cloaked woman. "Parry then swipe it to the neck. Take off that mask too."

Taka looked up at her then nodded grinning.

"I'm good to go." He said looking at the ref and standing back up.

He looked directly at his opponent then reached up slipping his thumb underneath his helmet. He lifted it up and off his head then tossed it to the side. He stared at his opponent with a wild grin that made his opponent a little uneasy. The whistle sounded again and the two closed in.

In a matter of seconds the opposing sword swung too fast for Taka to see. He put up his sword which was thrown to the side and almost out of his hands. He stumbled then quickly got back into his stance. The sword came again, this time slower and downward. Taka jumped to the side, but then put his sword in front of him as the other sword came swinging again. He stumbled to the side, but regained his footing and looked intensely back at his opponent.

**Didn't you hear the hottie in the trenchcoat? Parry then knock his fucking block off.**

Taka nodded and took a deep breath. The sword came back to strike once more and then swung to the left. Taka locked swords with him trying to parry the attack. He then pushed him back and readied again. The sword came back once more then swung to the right. At that exact moment when the two swords cracked against each other, Taka pushed off. The other stick flew to the side leaving the opponent's masked head wide open. He gripped his weapon tightly and lifted it upward. Then in one motion he brought it back down feeling a sharp pain in his ribs as his weapon collided with his opponent's head. Taka's ribs stung badly and he found it hard to breathe yet again. However, despite the pain his opponent fell to the ground out cold his helmet rolling away.

"Di... did I win?" Taka asked.

"He hit you first actually." The ref said, "Then you hit him. So technically he wins."

"What!?" Taka and Miyako shouted.

"Match over!" The ref blew his whistle.

Taka walked away toward his fallen helmet which he would see for the last time. He picked it up sulking and feeling his heart ache in disappointment. Miyako put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay." she said, "We all know the real one who lost is the one who got their ass kicked."

She socked him in the shoulder playfully and he lightly grinned, "I'm gonna go get changed."

"I'll wait for you."

Taka walked into the locker room alone hanging his head in extreme disappointment. He took off his Kendo gear one last time and propped his sword, which he was glad was his own, against the locker. He stood there in only his underwear then finally punched the locker in anger.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

"Nice... fight." He heard.

He looked to the right then covered himself at the sight of the cloaked woman from before. She stood there not even bothered that he was barely dressed. In fact she seemed to not even have emotion at all, just a blank, expressionless, yet beautiful, face.

"W-What the hell?" He panted, "This is the boy's locker room."

She ignored him though, "You weren't... good." She said.

He huffed, "I know. Didn't you hear? I lost."

He knelt down to pick up his shirt out of his locker making sure not to let her see his hidden blade that was wrapped in his pants. Suddenly he looked to the right and came face to face with her. He jumped back startled and crawled away.

"What do you want?" He asked through his panting.

"Do you want... to be better?" She finally asked.

"What?"

"Training... do you want... training?"

Taka raised his eyebrow at the strange woman who seemed to not be kidding. He stood up and set his shirt down.

"What kind of training?"

"Weaponry." She simply replied.

He looked at her trying to guess if she was being serious. And she was.

"You would train me?" he asked skeptically not knowing why someone would simply offer to train him out of the blue. Let alone some random pretty girl.

She nodded, "Yes... you want to win... don't you?"

Taka swallowed then nodded, "Yeah... I'm tired of being walked on. I want to show all those ass holes that they were wrong to mess with me, or anyone for that matter."

"Good." She said, "Then come to my place tomorrow around six."

"At night?"

"In the morning."

Taka looked at the piece of paper that she placed in his hands. And when he looked up she was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 3 end. Taka has gotten the hood and hidden blade, and has achieved the signature parkour skills of an Assassin. Now he wants to use this combination to become a vigilante and kill criminals. But how will this affect his conscience? He has also met Shigure who watched his fight and offered to train him. Quite convenient for him, but will his dark mind cause problems for him with Ryozanpaku?**


	4. Martial Arts!

**Taka has found training for his new mission. A strange woman has asked him to go to her house and train with her. This is like gift from heaven to him. Although, Taka will quickly be told the error of his ways and that may cause some issues.**

Chapter 4

Martial Arts!

Taka woke up with a start the next day, it was a saturday. He had been shook violently out of his deep sleep. He shot up in the darkness panting sleepily.

"Miyako what the fuck?" He slurred.

No one answered, but against the window which was lit from the street lights outside he could see a figure. His heart began racing and he quickly turned on his lamp by his bed side. When he looked again he jumped at the sight of the mysterious woman from the day before. He crawled against the backboard fearfully.

"What the hell?" He panted, "How did you get in my house?"

She did not answer him yet again. Instead she stood up and went over to his closet. She wasn't in a cloak this time. Instead she was dressed in a small pink kimono and purple stockings with a huge purple katana slung across her back.

"Where... is it?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

"Where's what?" He asked getting out of bed dressed only in his grey sweat pants.

"Your kendo gear."

"I lost yesterday." He replied, "So I had to quit the club, remember?"

He looked at the clock, "It's only five. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure... you're on time." She replied.

She then reached into his closet and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

"These will have to do... for now." She replied, "Get dressed. We leave shortly."

Taka's mouth still hung open, but he shook out of his haze when she left the room. He left his hidden blade in a drawer since he wouldn't be wearing sleeves. He got dressed in the clothes she had picked out then left the room with his kendo sword in hand. When he came to the end of the hallway he looked to his left and saw her in the kitchen with a small grey mouse on her shoulder. He jumped back at the sight, but then realized that the mouse was her pet. He walked into the kitchen and saw that she was feeding it a bit of cheese from his fridge.

"Hey. You can't just take stuff from my fridge." He whispered.

"I am your... master... now." She said.

"So. You gotta at least ask first." He said, "Okay?"

She nodded then leaned off the counter. Taka walked over to a pad of paper and began writing a note. Dear mom, gone training at a new dojo. Be back later, Taka.

They both left the house with the woman leading the way. For most of the way Taka couldn't find anything to say to her. Her silent nature frightened him a bit and the huge sword on her back wasn't helping. Finally when they were passing through a park he worked up the courage to say something.

"I've been meaning to ask." She glanced over at him, "What's your name?"

There was a moment of silence as they walked through the stone entrance and crossed the street ignoring an oncoming car. Taka persisted by staring at her. She glanced one more time then spoke.

"Shigure." She said, "Shigure Kosaka."

They stopped at a busy intersection and Taka stepped in front of her.

"Well then, Kosaka sensei." He got into an attention stance then bowed, "My name is Taka O-Yama."

She stared at him for a moment. Something about his actions surprised her, as if no one had ever done such a thing for her. The sign turned to walk and she continued on.

"Come on." She bumped Taka and he continued to follow her.

"So." He said trying to carry one the conversation, "Do you have any other disciples?"

She looked up as if he had just surprised her then looked off into the distance. A few moments passed then she finally looked back and said, "No."

"Really?" He replied, not surprised since she looked so young. "So what kind of things will I be learning? I mean weapon wise."

She pressed her finger to her lips, "It's a... secret."

They didn't say anything else after that. They just walked on. Taka would occasionally zone out when trying to think of something to say only to have Shigure nudge him.

"Hey stay alert." She would say.

Taka didn't understand why she said that since they had no one following them. He eventually found himself looking closer at her when he got bored enough. He noticed that she had a purple choker around her neck and her sword had a bandage wrapping. After getting all her details in mind he quickly shifted to her figure which he couldn't look away from. He almost drooled at the sight of her huge breasts and curvy figure. Never before had he talked to or even been near a woman so hot.

Suddenly she looked over at him as he was staring. It took a while for him to notice he was caught.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked.

He looked up at her blank expression and piercing gaze. He jumped in embarrassment, red in the face.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry." He said with fright.

**_You're pathetic._ **A sinister voice in his head taunted.

_Hey shut up. You see her sword. What if she fucking chops me in half or something?_

**_You're a real killer. She can't do shit to you. _**

_Shut up!_

**_Remember how much blood came out of that rapist scum? You could do the same to her. hehe._**

_Shut up! I'm not gonna kill her. Plus we don't even know who she is, for all we know she's a good person._

**_Just kill them all! Stop being a pussy!_**

"Hey."

Taka shook out of his argument and looked at his sensei. They had stopped walking and now were in front of a huge wooden gate. Taka looked around and saw a huge stone wall in front of him that looked like it came from ancient times.

"We're... here." She said.

Taka's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "You live _here!?"_

She nodded then stepped to the side, "Could you... get the door?"

Taka nodded, "Yeah."

He looked up at the towering gate and gulped at its intimidating nature. He then extended his hand and touched the hard wood. He then put out his other hand and began to walk forward. He pushed forward with all his might, not getting any progress with the extremely heavy door. He kept pushing harder and harder trying his best.

"I think its'..." He grunted.

Suddenly the door flew open and he fell to the ground. Shigure walked in front of him then stood there looking down at him tapping her foot.

"Come on." She said.

Taka pulled himself up and brushed himself off. He then looked around and was even more amazed than before. He saw three huge buildings that also looked very old, but didn't look worn out. They looked as if they had been built in recent years. He looked around and saw a punching post in the middle of the huge yard and several smaller wood posts. Shigure continued on toward the closest building to the right. Taka followed her as she stepped onto the wood floor. He could hear several voices inside once he was outside the paper door. Shigure slid off her sandals and turned around.

"Shoes off... in the dojo." She said.

Taka slid off his shoes obediently, making sure to abide by her rules to not make her mad. She then slid open the door and walked inside gesturing for him to follow. He followed obediently wondering what it was they were going to do first.

Suddenly he was met by a powerful and suffocating atmosphere. In front of him were four men sitting down at a table. They all had a look of extreme intimidation on their face as they all four raised their fists. Then in one split second they brought them down and a dust picked up. Taka watched them with anticipation, thinking they were in the middle of some sort of fight.

"What's going on?" Taka mumbled to Shigure.

The dust cleared and all four of them revealed their fists. They were in rock paper scissors positions. The one that won was the largest of them all, a huge man with blue hair wearing a yellow tank top.

"R-Rock paper scissors?" Taka gulped nearvously, "That's the most intense game I've ever seen."

Suddenly the four pairs of eyes were on him. He jumped back then rubbed the back of his head nearvously.

"S-sorry." He said.

Along with the tall dark man there were three other men. One was almost as big as the tan one and equally as frightening. He had slicked back hair and a brown leather jacket that was opened revealing an insanely built chest, he also held a beer in his hand and had at least five more next to him. The other was tiny, even smaller than Taka who could tell this man was chinese. He wore a green kung fu outfit with a round hat and a large bushy mustache. The final man was also the strangest. He had shaggy black hair and a thin mustache. He wore a white judo outfit, but unlike the one in the leather jacket he didn't look all that big at all. Suddenly all three got up and approached Taka. He took a step back but hit the door which Shigure closed.

When he looked back at them they were all standing over him intimidatingly even the short man some how.

"So what do we have here?" Asked the Chinese man in a light squeaky voice.

"A little ant who's gone missing." Said the beer holding man.

The judo man squinted at him, "No... he's a little bit more than an ant. I'd say we got ourselves a stray dog."

Taka shook with fear at the men who looked like they were ready to fight him.

"Who's this you've brought, Shigure?" He asked.

Shigure looked at them blankly suddenly the door opened behind them. Taka looked over his shoulder and almost fell from fear. A huge man, even taller than the tan one, was standing over him. His face was very old, with long blonde hair and an even longer beard, but his body was built like a god and made his green robes appear skin tight. Taka jumped back and was now shaking.

"Hello there young man." Said the man in a booming voice, "And who might you be?"

"He wants to... train here." Shigure finally said.

"Is that so?" He replied, "Turn around, young man let me have a look at you."

Taka gulped then turned around to face him, keeping his head down as to not look him in the eye. The others backed off as the old man began walking around him, studying him with intense focus. Taka felt as if he was being forced downward by an unknown force, he dropped his kendo sword.

"Well I can't say I'm impressed." He finally said.

Taka hung his head in embarrassment.

"But I must say this one is very different." He said.

"I noticed that too." added the judo man.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked.

Taka gulped then said, "T-taka O-Yama."

"Well, Taka I'm Hayato Furinji, the Elder here at Ryozanpaku." he said.

"Wait. You mean this is your place." He looked over at Shigure, "You said this was you place."

"We all live here." The Elder said, "So I guess you can say it is hers as much as it is everyone else's here." He then pointed at each of the members and began introducing them, "The death god of the Muay Thai underworld, Apachai Hopachai. The master of all Chinese Kenpo, Kensei Ma. The Philosophical jujitsu master, Akisame Koetsuji. The hundredth degree street fighter, Shio Sakaki. And I believe you've already met Shigure, the maiden of weapons."

"Why don't you sit down and tell us why you're here." Akisame said approaching the table, "Sakaki, Kensei, Apachai. I think you should get back to Kenichi's training."

Taka sat down with Shigure, Akisame, and the Elder as the others left. The mention of training someone else surprised Taka.

"I thought you said you didn't have any other students." He said to Shigure.

"I don't." She immediately replied.

"Our other disciple here is Kenichi Shirahama. You'll meet him later." The Elder said.

"Shigure is the only person he refuses to train with." He said.

"But weapons are freaking awesome. Why would he not want to learn it?" Taka replied.

"He is... afraid." Shigure said.

Taka looked over, but Shigure was only looking down at the table. He saw on her face only a look of sadness. Taka wondered why she looked like that.

"So why do you wish to train here at Ryozanpaku?" The Elder asked.

Taka looked back and remembered his situation involving the two bullies and the gang that was after him. He then realized that it was more than that. He was tired of getting messed with and only being able to be angry about it. He was tired of watching evil people step all over good people and getting away with it. However, Taka knew not to tell these people about his little goal to kill more criminals.

"These two guys were messing with me." He said, "They're involved in a gang called Ragnarok, I think."

"So they're bullying you and started to pick fights?" Akisame guessed.

"Well no." Taka recalled all the times he taunted and started the fights, "I actually started them."

"Why on earth would you do that, boy?"The Elder asked, "You shouldn't go around picking fights with people."

"They made a perverted picture of my sister!" Taka shouted, "Plus all my life I've been picked on and I'm sorry if it goes against the rules of martial arts, but I'm not gonna let anyone get away with stepping on good people! No more!"

The Elder looked into his eyes then his face turned grim, "I admire your spirit, boy. But it is a dark path you walk. You don't want to be no better than all those people who've picked on you. So I ask you, why do you want to fight these people?"

Taka looked at Shigure then at Akisame who simply stared at him.

He sighed then looked up with a determined grin, "Every day you see these people on the news. Rapists, child murderers, Bullies... A mobster gets caught with twenty kilos and gets out on bail. The same day! And I know, old man, I know that you've thought the same as me..."

The Elder's eyes widened with surprise.

"Why doesn't someone stop those mother fuckers once and for all? All those bullies will go from victim to victim every day, and no matter how much they get busted for it, in the end they'll keep doing it. So that's why I want to fight. To make them stop by force, because reason never works."

The Elder kept his surprised look, Taka could tell that the Elder didn't expect him to say such things.

Then suddenly, "Haaahahahahaha! I love your spirit, boy!"

Taka raised his eye brow.

"I understand your views. In fact I think the same thing myself." He said.

"So... does that mean you'll train me?" Taka replied.

The Elder looked at Shigure, "Well Shigure's the one who brought you here. That's up to her. Shigure?"

Taka looked at her and she looked back at him with the same blank piercing gaze. She then nodded.

"Yes."

"Then it's settled." The Elder said, "Shigure will be in charge of your training. Every day you'll start the day and end the day training with her. Come here every day after school and you'll get a chance to train with all the masters eventually."

Taka looked at Shigure and grinned.

"Come on." She said standing up.

Taka hopped to his feet then bowed to the Elder, "Thank you so much for allowing me to train here."

He then followed Shigure outside who seemed to be walking even faster than before. The Elder and Akisame remained at the table.

"I like him." The Elder said, "Lots of spirit. It's unfortunate though."

"You noticed it too?" Akisame replied.

"Yep. One look at his eyes and I could tell." The Elder said, "He's killed."

Taka followed Shigure over to the front gate where she walked outside and pulled out a large tire. He raised an eyebrow, having no idea what she was up to. Suddenly she tied a rope around his waist.

"Um... sensei." He said, "What are you doing."

She simply sat down on the tire and pulled out a bamboo stick, "Run."

"Huh?" The stick cracked almost on his back and he took off running.

* * *

**Chapter done! The Elder and Akisame could tell just by looking at him that Taka had killed someone, however they don't seemed bothered by it. The only reason for that is because Taka is so inexperienced and they have a chance to make him stop killing.**

**A/N: Shigure's training will be very similar to Kenichi's since Shigure has never trained someone before. Taka will be training with the other masters, Shigure is just his main master. Haven't seen much romance yet for Taka, but it's coming. **


	5. Look out Ragnarok!

**Taka has begun his training at Ryozanpaku. The other masters were able to see that he was a killer by looking at him once. However, they still chose to train him because he can still be changed. Soon Taka will start coming in contact with Kenichi and the two will become very close friends, despite their near opposite nature.**

Chapter 5 

Look out Ragnarok!

Taka's training that weekend went very well for him. Shigure had him do a lot of endurance and strength training right off the bat and he was very happy because of that. As soon as he got back from his five mile run pulling her on the tire he met the rest of the dojo. Shigure stopped in front of the dojo building and he saw two new people that he recognized as two of his classmates. One was a rather skinny boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a white karate gi. The other was an extremely hot blonde girl wearing a purple leotard. They both approached them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Said the girl in a sweet high pitched voice, "So you must be the newest student here. I'm Miu Furinji."

Taka then recalled her as the new girl from the first day of school.

"And I'm Kenichi Shirahama." said the boy.

He then recognized him as well. Kenichi was always the one who was picked on more than Taka and most of the people in school called him weak knees.

"Huh." Taka said, "Never thought I'd see you here. Name's Taka."

Shigure broke up the meeting and stepped in between the two, "Enough. Get back to your training. Taka." Taka looked at her, "Push up position."

He spent the next while doing push ups while she sat on his back. He then moved to doing push ups while jumping over a stick that she swung. Taka went home that day tired and worn out, but very satisfied. He knew that the pain he felt was a good thing and meant he had gotten stronger.

**_Our sensei's fuckin hot._** Said the sinister voice in his head, _**I wonder how long it'll take to fuck her.**_

_Shut up! She's helping us! God damn! Have some decency. _

**_Oh fuck you! We both were thinking it!_**

Taka stepped into his front door and was immediately met by Miyako who had a very angry glare on her face. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt which was rather unusual for her at home.

"Where the hell have you been!?" She shouted, "You just leave without telling anyone!?"

"I left a note." He said.

"Yeah. And it's bullshit. What the hell could you have been doing all day? It's already dark out!"

Taka sighed.

"Well?" Miyako shouted, "And tell me the truth. I know you're up to somethin-"

"I was at a martial arts dojo, alright!" He shouted walking past her into his room.

He propped his kendo sword against the wall and took off his sweat soaked shirt.

"Where's mom?" He asked as Miyako entered the room.

"Work." She said, "She got the job."

"The nurse thing?" He asked getting a nod, "And Fokashu?"

Miyako put her arms around herself and looked away, "Out."

Taka rolled his eyes, "Probably drunk off his ass too, no doubt."

The next day Taka was woken up yet again by Shigure who had broken in again. He left another note on the fridge and went straight to Ryozanpaku.

"Are we actually going to practice something today?" He asked, "Or am I bringing my sword for nothing again?" Shigure looked at him as they walked further away from his house.

"You must build strength... first." She said.

"What happens when I get jumped and don't have the skills to defend myself?" He asked, "Am I gonna do push ups till they get bored of watching?"

Shigure just looked at him and said nothing else until they got to Ryozanpaku. As soon as they got there she tied the rope around his waist. He did the five mile run again with the same results as the day before, with him so tired he felt like collapsing. Shigure did not let up, however, and went straight to push ups. In the midst of his work out Miu started watching him as him and Kenichi did their work out right next to each other.

"So why did you decide to learn martial arts?" She asked.

Taka slowly struggled to push up with Shigure sitting on his back.

"Why did you?"

"Well the Elder is my grandfather and started training me when I was little." She replied.

He grunted and pushed up again then looked to Kenichi, "And you?"

"Bullies." He replied, "I wanted to beat up the thugs and defend the innocent."

Taka stared at him in surprise, "Huh. That's sort of the same reason I... did."

He pushed up again.

"Why exactly did you start?"

Taka thought back to the bullies, "Got in a fight with two guys in a gang. Now I'm learning martial arts so I can defend myself and so I can teach criminals a lesson."

Kenichi's eyes widened as he pushed up slowly, "You look for fights?"

Taka pushed up again, "Well in this situation I've started all the fights. The bullies were just egging me on."

Kenichi pushed up, "You shouldn't... go looking for fights. You're better than them."

Shigure hopped off, "Stay down."

She walked over to the stick.

"I'm not worried about being better than them." Taka replied, "I'm worried about stopping them. If I don't they'll keep on bullying people."

Shigure swung the stick and Taka jumped over it then did a push up when he landed feeling an even more intense burning in his arm. He gritted his teeth at the pain and said nothing more to Kenichi for the rest of the day. Just like the day before Shigure had him doing sit ups on a pull up bar next to Kenichi who was doing the same thing with Akisame ordering him. Both the senseis had a fire pit beneath their student and was shouting for them to go faster or else they would get burned.

That night Taka limped to the front gate again the same as the previous night. As he slowly made his way to the front gate he saw Kenichi going the same way. Both of them doubled over against the wall and laughed at each other's pain.

"Why haven't we hung out before?" Taka laughed.

"I don't know." Kenichi replied, "We should though."

"Watch each other's backs since we go to the same place?" Taka added.

Kenichi nodded. Taka held out his fist and Kenichi fist bumped it smiling.

"Oh and about your goal." Kenichi said, "Were you being serious? Do you really want to go after bullies?"

Taka nodded, "Yep. Bullies. Criminals. Hell might as well start calling myself a super hero soon."

"Well normally I don't like starting violence, but I'd like to help if I can."

Taka thought of how Kenichi would fare as an assassin. He lost faith for the boy when he remembered what Shigure said about him not wanting to learn weapons.

"No." Taka said, "You're a good person and my methods are ones that people won't like very much. You should find your own way, because soon people are really gonna start hating me."

Kenichi's eyes went wide again, "Who?"

Taka walked away through the front gate, "Everybody."

The next day at school Taka found Kenichi in the last place he would expect. The gardening club. He laughed at the sight of his fellow disciple in such a club.

"Haha. You keep on surprising me. Why can't I find you in the places I actually expect you to be." Taka laughed.

Kenichi simply smiled, "I like it. Helps me keep calm."

"Heh." Taka recalled his way of calming down which mainly consisted of listening to music or playing violent video games, "Your way is better than mine."

Kenichi and Taka walked away toward the gym where he said Miu was getting finished with gymnastics club. On their way there they were about to walk into the building when suddenly they were faced by a big menacing looking guy. Taka recognized him as one of the black belts from Karate club, but couldn't recall his name. Kenichi and Taka backed away but quickly ran into the chain link fence.

"What's happening?" Taka whispered as the guy inched closer while cracking his knuckles.

Kenichi was shaking hard, "H-he wants to fight me... scary."

"You didn't think you could run away from me, did you?" He chuckled, "How stupid."

Both of their knees were shaking so bad they could hardly stand up. Taka looked over at Kenichi who seemed parylized in fear. He then knew that he had to defend them both. He took a step forward still shaking.

"Hey!" He shouted, "What's your problem?"

"I'm here to fight Shirahama." He said in a deep voice, "And don't act like I don't know who you are either, Taka O-Yama. Ragnarok will surely reward me for kicking your ass too."

"Just back off!" Taka said, "We're not looking for any trouble!"

"Shut up!" He let out a kick that sent Taka flying backwards against the chain link fence. He fell to the ground and Kenichi looked back in fear. He too was then hit by a punch then a kick.

"Come on don't tell me you won by a fluke." He shouted, "I saw those moves. Get up and fight Shirahama!"

Kenichi focused on him thinking about all that he had learned. He swung his fist as fast as he could at his opponent's face only to hit a block then a kick to the stomach. The person stomped on Kenichi's head making him bleed a lot.

"You really are a weakling after all." He gave one last stomp to Kenichi's head then began to walk away, "What a waste of time."

Suddenly he felt something squeezing his ankle. He looked down and saw the bloody faced Kenichi grabbing his ankle with the last of his strength.

"Hey let go." He warned.

Suddenly Taka got up seeing his opportunity to strike. He ran up behind him and pulled around his shoulder. In one swing Taka punched him across the face then cocked his arm back and hit him again. Then before he knew it there was a foot pressing hard against his stomach. Taka fell down and coughed, then the bully kicked Kenichi in the side getting his grip finally loose. As he walked over toward Taka he still felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He lifted up his pant leg and saw a huge bruise the shape of Kenichi's hand.

"Hey." He started, "Were you just pretending to be weak? Get up!"

Kenichi shook all over in pain and couldn't move let around talk. Taka looked at his fallen fellow disciple and realized he needed to help. So he stood up and spat out the remaining blood in his mouth.

"You bastard." Taka grunted getting his attention.

The boy turned around to look at Taka but looked straight into a punch to the face. He recovered quickly though letting out a powerful kick to his stomach then blocked a punch and kicked Taka onto his back.

"I'll take it easy on you since you're such a weakling as well." He said to Taka who now was shaking just as much as Kenichi, "But I'm warning you. Next time I see you. You're dead."

Taka shook and shivered too tired to move and just watched the boy walk away with all his energy still intact. He tried to pick himself up off the ground, but as soon as he did he stumbled and began to feel dizzy. He took a knee trying to stand up right again and looked down at the exhausted Kenichi.

"Don't go out on me just yet." Taka said, "We'll take him out later. Lets get you back to Ryozanpaku."

"No... kill." Kenichi said before passing out.

Taka picked Kenichi up and lifted his arm over his shoulder and walked him back to Ryzanpaku. His knees shook on the entire way there and he nearly fell down mulitiple times. But he finally managed to make it back to Ryozanpaku. He shivered as he lifted his arm up. Then he let out three slow pounds. Before he knew it the door flew open and Akisame stood in his way.

"Hello boys." He greeted, "What happened?"

"We got jumped," Taka grunted with the unconscious Kenichi hanging on his shoulder.

"Bring him in." He said waving Taka forward.

He grunted in exhaustion and continued on with Kenichi.

_**Lets chop off his fucking legs so he isn't so god damn heavy. **The sinister voice suggested._

_No we're not gonna harm him. He's our friend._

**_Aw come on just a few_ inches.**

Taka carried Kenichi into the main building and practically threw him off his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Taka exclaimed as he was now able to move again.

Akisame came in with a large bucket of water and approached Kenichi while Taka plopped down on the floor.

"So what did happen exactly?" He asked.

"I don't fucking know." Taka said not wanting to do anything but sleep, "Some guy jumped Kenichi and I. Some Karate club dude. Involved in some sort of gang it sounded like."

Akisame splashed the water on Kenichi and he shot up.

"What? Where am I?" He asked Taka to his right.

"You're both in the ninth circle of hell." Akisame said grimly.

A bead of sweat rolled down the two disciples' head and a shiver went up their spine. All six masters now surrounded them both. Taka looked over his shoulder and only saw anger on the faces of the masters, especially Shigure.

"I can't believe you let that delinquent punk clean your clock like that." Sakaki said. "I promise you the training we're about to put you through is gonna be so hard, you're gonna wish you were dead."

"Hell yeah I love it!" Taka shot up and started jumping up and down, "Lets go!"

Kenichi shot up and crawled away screaming and clinging to Miu's leg.

"Hey guys leave him alone!" Miu protested, "They both tried very hard!"

"But they still lost." Akisame added, "Listen Kenichi. No matter how hard you try at your level you'll never win. And the same goes for you as well Taka."

"Hey!" Taka protested, "My ass! I got in a shit load of good punches!"

"Don't worry you two." Akisame said, "Once we're done with you, you'll both be able to take on whoever you want."

Taka pumped his fist, "Yes!"

Kenichi didn't look as motivated though and still looked fearful. Taka didn't understand why Kenichi wasn't excited about this. He felt excited because this meant he got a chance to better his skills and start his mission. He then thought back to the encounter from earlier. Kenichi shook so violently he looked about ready to faint. And when the bully confronted them Kenichi didn't retaliate like Taka did, he just stood there and got hit. Taka then realised it.

_Kenichi. _He thought, _I understand you now. You don't like fighting. You just want to be left alone. _

**_Pussy! Chicken shit! _**

Taka came back to reality and approached Kenichi. He looked up at Taka as he held out his hand.

"Come on." Taka said, "Lets kick some ass."

Kenichi shook a little bit more then stopped. He sighed and took his hand grinning. Taka pulled him up and held out his fist. They both bumped fists then turned to face their masters.

"Okay." Kenichi sighed, "I'll do it. I want to start technique training."

"At least those bastard'll die after a good fight." Taka laughed as he walked out the door.

Akisame and Kensei looked at each other then at Shigure who had a blank expression on her face. She then took a step and followed Taka out the door. Kenichi and the other members left the room while Akisame and Kensei stayed. They leaned against the door frame and watched Taka now changed into his training clothes prepare for his lesson.

Akisame sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kensei asked.

"That boy." Akisame replied, "He's... troublesome. He's too numb of death. I don't know if it would be wise to train him."

"Taka is the same as Kenichi." The Elder said now behind them both, "Both were bullied relentlessly as kids and both now have a strong sense of justice."

"But Kenichi doesn't like to hurt people." Kensei added, "And Taka seems to not mind."

"No." The Elder argued, "I can tell he only hates bullies. He chooses his fights, he isn't a ruthless killer like some people we know."

"But he still wants to learn to kill." Akisame argued, "Are you sure it's safe to teach him how?"

"We've all had our dark times." The Elder said.

"Judging by his little speech the other day." Sakaki was now involved in the conversation, " We know he thinks its worse not to punish the bullies. Maybe he'll be alright. As long he doesn't follow the path of a certain someone we know."

Akisame stroked his mustache curiously and looked back at Taka.

"He certainly has a fire in his eyes." Kensei said with admiration, "That's quite rare for someone his age. And he protected Kenichi. That tells us that he's a good person."

"This kid's gonna be fun." Sakaki laughed.

"He reminds me a bit of you actually." Akisame said jokingly.

"What about Shigure?" Sakaki asked, "She's not normally this... you know. Social. You think the kid raises her spirits a bit?"

The Elder then burst out laughing and didn't answer the question.

* * *

**Taka's friendship with Kenichi has gotten stronger and the seeds of their rivalry have of course been planted. He will soon begin his technique training and later meet Ragnarok.**

**A/N: Taka is based off Kenichi very heavily. But he is also designed to be a polar opposite of him, being much braver and talented than Kenichi and also not being afraid to use weapons. So this leaves room for problems between the two.**


	6. Ragnarok, meet Taka!

**Taka's technique training has started and his friendship with Kenichi and Miu has gotten stronger as well. But he still has a vengeful heart and keeps his ultimate goal to hunt down criminals like a superhero, only more like Assassin's creed. **

Chapter 6

Ragnarok, Meet Taka!

Taka's training for the next few days were some of the most exhausting in his life. Never before had he been so challenged. Every day that week he practiced different techniques from the different styles. He did well to keep up with Kenichi, but still fell behind because he learned one more thing than him, weaponry. Every single day he and Kenichi would be put up against Miu for sparring and both of them would quickly loose. Whenever Taka showed he was trying too hard to hit Miu, Kenichi got this glare across his face. Taka simply told him that it wasn't serious and it was only practice, but Kenichi still didn't like the thought of Taka hitting a girl, especially Miu. Taka didn't only spar with Miu. He and Kenichi would spar with the masters as well which confused Taka since they were so much stronger than he was.

Every time he or Kenichi was put with Apachai they would be hit so hard they would be close to death. Kenichi soon grew too afraid to practice with Apachai, but Taka stubbornly kept going despite the extreme pain and near death that resulted every time. Out of all the training Shigure's was the toughest because she never taught him any techniques. She would simply give him a sword, which Miu quickly switched to wooden swords for safety, and then they would commence sparring. He would always do so without a shirt on since Miu told him that it would probably be gone anyway by the end of it.

Every day he came home he would always be greeted by a fake happy mother. A drunken rude step father, as usual. And what began to bother him was how angry Miyako would always be when he came home. Not just because she missed him, but because she was alone at home... with Fokashu. So as soon as Taka got home every day she would spend half an hour trying to convince him to stop his training, but he refused to listen. Fokashu began to have a new sort of Respect for Taka since he was learning how to fight. He still bullied him relentlessly, but never called him a faggot anymore.

Everything was going peaceful for Taka that week, but he quickly grew antzy. He wanted to fight again, more than anything. His thirst for violence was getting unbearable. And what was worse, his thirst for blood. The more he thought about the criminals out in the world the more anxious to kill again he got. He would frequently find himself staring at the body of his rapist victim even though it clearly wasn't there. The first time he saw him was in the middle of class. Taka looked up from a test and sure enough there he was. The blood soaked rapist standing over him glaring. He would point at him and simply tell him to kill more. Then Taka panicked and shook in his desk with his eyes tightly closed. The teacher panicked thinking he was having a seizure. However, Taka assured him that he was okay and didn't even bother to give an explanation. The first time he saw the hallucination during sparring was with Miu. He got knocked onto his back and he saw the blood soaked man again with the deep cut in his throat as if it had just been cut. Taka crawled away shouting stay back. The man repeated kill them all, over and over again. Taka kept on repeating no until finally Miu had panicked so much that she knocked him out. Afterwards Taka explained that he hadn't been getting enough sleep and his mind was giving him nightmares in the daytime, something he had heard from an American horror film about nightmares killing people.

The other masters had kept a very close watch on Taka after that making sure to watch for any other signs of random panic from their disciple. Shigure kept an especially close eye on him and never left his side during his training with the other masters. Taka insisted that she didn't need to do that but she simply ignored him and kept following him.

One day Taka's thirst was finally quenched. He was at school with Miu about to pick Kenichi up at the gardening club. Then they heard the sound of struggling coming from around the gym. They rushed around to see and then saw the same guy the Kenichi and Taka encountered, named Tsakuba. He was currently stomping a helpless kid's head into the dirt just like he did to Kenichi.

"I thought you were supposed to be this super talented Judo guy with his own fighting style." He complained with a stomp, "But you're just as worthless as the others!"

"Hey!" Miu shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this girly." He chuckled, "Or you're next."

Taka had already had enough. He thought back to all he had been taught that week and took a deep breath to try and slow down his rapidly beating heart. He then exhaled slowly and approached Tsakuba glaring furiously, but secretly jumping for joy on the inside.

_**Fuck yeah. We're gonna kill some mother fucker!**_

_No! no! Just defeat him!_

**_Aw come on! We haven't even gotten to use our hidden blade yet!_**

_Stop! We're at school. We can't kill him._

_**Later then. We should try to get paid for our efforts.**_

Taka tapped Tsakuba on the shoulder and he looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh its you." Tsakuba grunted, "Did you forget my warning already?"

Taka got very close to Tsakuba's face and simply looked him in the eye.

"You like hurting people?" Taka asked ready to let loose his anger.

"I'm about to hurt you." he warned Taka.

Taka grinned then took a step back and put one foot in front of the other. He then slouched over a bit and put both hands with loose fists in front of his face. He remembered Sakaki and Akisame advising a stance like this since loose fists were more effective for punches. And Akisame told him to be ready to defend against any grappling. Tsakuba chuckled then started hopping up and down in a sort of boxing looking stance the same that he was in before. Taka swallowed his fear and remembered the moves he and Kenichi had learned.

"Okay then." Tsakuba taunted, "I can go again. But I promise you it'll be the same as the last time!"

Tsakuba charged forward with his fists chambered for a punch. This time Taka could see the punch. It wasn't even close to Apachai. Taka knew exactly what to do now. He chambered both fists back then brought them both out at the same time. One hit a block over Tsakuba's face and the other hit dead center in his stomach. He clenched his stomach and belted out the word, Yamasuki before getting a simple kick to the forhead. Taka then grabbed Tsakuba by the shirt collar and blocked a punch tucking it into his arm pit then stepped forward with a kung fu head butt to Tsakuba's nose making it bleed. He stumbled back then growled and threw a side kick at Taka which he dove into and grabbed his leg. He then lifted Tsakuba's body up and threw him onto his back yelling, the falling tree.

Tsakuba fell on his back with a thud and tried to get up. However, Taka covered him and sat on his stomach. He then grabbed his throat and began punching him repeatedly. Kenichi had long since arrived and was now scared to see his friend so angry and brutally beating someone. Miu felt the same way, but felt compelled to interfere.

Finally Kenichi shouted, "Taka stop! He's beaten."

Tsakuba's face was now bloody and unfamiliar as was Taka's right fist. Taka's face was filled with anger and rage then turned to surprise when Kenichi spoke up. He looked at him and he nodded, then Taka looked back to Tsakuba and pulled his head up by the shirt collar.

"You listen to me." Taka warned, "If I find out you're messing with some one else ever again I promise you next time I will not stop. Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Tsakuba let out a sob, "Yes."

"I'll fucking kill ya." he added before letting down a hard punch to finish him off.

**Well he's not dead, but that was still fun. Now why don't we do something else fun with Miu to celebrate out victory?**

_No! No! No! Shut up!_

Taka stood up and saw a slight flash out of the corner of his eye. When he looked around no one was there but Kenichi and Miu who were right next to him. Kenichi stood glaring at him while Miu was more worried about the opponent's safety.

"Oh my god." She rushed to Tsakuba's side, "You shouldn't have gone so hard on him."

Taka raised his eyebrow wondering why Miu was so worried about Tsakuba. She then pressed her fingers to his neck and sighed in relief.

"Oh good." She said, "He's still alive."

"Are you okay?" Kenichi asked Taka.

"Yeah." He replied, "I'm still standing aren't I?"

Kenichi Miu and Taka left for Ryozanpaku after taking Tsakuba to the school nurse and were immediately greeted by the masters who could tell that a fight had happened.

"So how's it go?" Akisame asked as the three of them entered the dojo.

"How did what go?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh you know what." Sakaki replied.

"The fight." Kensei looked under his hat grinning. "I can see it in your eyes, Taka."

He gulped not wanting to tell them how brutally he had beaten Tsakuba. Instead he turned around and walked out the door to change into his gear.

"What's up with him?" Sakaki asked.

"Kenichi?" Akisame said, "What happened?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well he was pretty scary."

"Scary?" Kensei asked, "What do you mean?"

"He means Taka beat him." Miu replied, "But after Tsakuba was beaten he kept on hitting him until his face was unfamiliar."

"Is that so?" Akisame replied, "I wonder what would have made him loose control like that?"

"He reminds me of you Sakaki." Kensei laughed.

Taka was changed into his training gear and sitting against a tree waiting for Shigure. He sighed wondering if the others thought differently of him now. He didn't want to scare them so much, but he also wanted to teach Tsakuba a lesson.

Meanwhile at an unknown location Tsakuba fell over from a kick to the face. He was surrounded by many other people and in front of him was a nicely dressed blonde boy with long curly hair and to his right was a large chair with a red headed girl sitting in it.

"I'm sorry, Kisara-sama." Tsakuba pleaded, "I beat the person like you asked me, but someone was there."

"Oh?" She asked, "And who might that be?"

"This guy I beat last week." He replied, "Taka O-Yama. And Kenichi Shirahama. They both interfered, but O-Yama was there earlier to fight me."

"And what did he say to you?" Kisara asked.

Tsakuba trembled, "H-he told me that if he ever found out I was messing with someone again..."

"Well?"

"He said he'd kill me!" Tsakuba belted out getting another boot to the face.

Kisara sat up in her recliner and looked to her assistant, "To beat Tsakuba so easily. This Taka O-Yama kid sounds pretty tough."

"What should we do Kisara-sama?" He asked.

"Hm." She pressed her finger to her chin, "Send the technique trio after him, Shirahama too. We'll see just how tough those two are."

The next day Taka and Miyako met Kenichi and Miu on their route to school.

"Oh hey, Kenichi." Taka said, Miyako raised her eyebrow wondering if her little brother actually had friends.

"Hey, Taka." Kenichi and Miu waved.

"Kenichi, Miu this is my sister, Miyako." He introduced his emo looking sister.

She smiled, "Hello. Are you two friends of Taka?"

Kenichi nodded.

"Wow." She said, "He usually doesn't have any friends."

"Hey!"

Miyako just punched him in the arm, "You know it's true."

The four of them walked to school together and were immediately surprised by the large crowd of people that were gathered outside. A strange looking boy with pointed ears and teeth was passing around papers and shouting into a bullhorn.

"That's right folks!" He shouted, "The terrifying team, Kenichi Shirahama and Taka O-Yama has beated Tsakuba of the Karate club. They claim that he wasn't even close to their level!"

Taka ran forward and picked up one of the papers. On it was a picture of himself standing over the bloodied Tsakuba with Kenichi and Miu in the background. The title said, The terrible team, Shirahama and O-Yama beats Tsakuba. Taka handed the paper to Kenichi who began to panic. Suddenly he began pushing through the crowd.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Taka said as he followed Kenichi while Miyako was left behind with Miu.

"I didn't know Taka knew how to fight." Miyako said, "I knew he was training, but I didn't know he was actually. You know. Good."

"Yeah." Miu smiled, "He's quite talented."

Kenichi and Taka approached the microphone holder fuming with anger.

"Nijima!" kenichi shouted,.

"Ah and here they are." Nijima shouted, "The champio-"

Taka pulled him off the bench where he stood and he fell hard to the ground. Then Taka picked him back up and pressed him against the bench holding him by the shirt collar.

"What do you think you're doing you alien freak!?" Taka shouted, "Are you trying to get our asses kicked!?"

"What were you thinking Nijima!?" Kenichi shouted.

The crowd had now cleared out and Miyako stood by Kenichi and Taka.

"I heard the technique trio is after you two." Nijima said grinning, "Pretty scary guys."

At that moment someone picked up one of the papers and began to read it. It was three guys on dressed in blue with a blue pony tail. The other was short with black hair and a red headband. And the biggest had brown spiky hair and a white sport coat.

"Taka O-Yama and Kenichi Shirahama, Huh?" said the blue hair boy.

Taka had retreated behind a nearby trashcan while Kenichi had hidden behind Nijima, Miu, and Miyako.

"Who are those guys?" Kenichi said trembling.

"That's the technique trio." Nijima replied, "The shorty's name is Koga the kicker. The big guy in the sport coat's name is Ukita the thrower. And the blue haired one in the middle is and ex-boxer named, Takeda the puncher."

Kenichi whimpered as he watched Takeda pick up the paper and destroy it with one punch.

"These cocky bastards gotta be taught a lesson it seems." Takeda said. "Keep your eyes peeled and ask around."

Then the three of them left. Taka and Kenichi got out from behind their cover.

"So now we really have Ragnarok after us?" Taka asked.

Nijima nodded, "Yep. I wouldn't leave home anymore if I were you. Those guys are pretty serious."

"Huh." Taka replied looking at Kenichi who was still panicking.

He shook him by the shoulder, "Hey come on snap out of it. This is gonna be fun."

Miyako suddenly pulled him to the side and slapped him on the back of the head, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean messing with gangs." she replied, "This isn't good. I don't think you should go back to that dojo. It seems pretty sketchy."

Taka shook his head laughing, "You wouldn't understand, because you don't have someone who bullies you. But I do and I need to learn to fight if I'm gonna survive. Plus I have friends now. The first friends that were mine and not yours."

Miyako was surprised by his explanation.

"My masters are not sketchy either." He added, "I thought so too at first, but they're actual martial artists and now thanks to them so am I."

Miyako only nodded.

"I'll see you later." He said, "We've gotta get to class."

Taka then walked off with Kenichi, Miu, and Nijima. Miyako just stood there thinking about what he just said.

_Someone who bullies me?_ The thought about Fokashu and held herself tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. _Why?... Maybe I should join him. I... I don't want to be scared anymore._

She stayed outside crying and staring at her bruises given by Fokashu. Every time he tried to do anything sexual with her she retreated to Taka's room and Fokashu would leave her alone, but now Taka wasn't there and she was a lot more vulnerable. And her mother was constantly gone and knew nothing about this, so it was only a matter of time before Fokashu went all the way.

After school that day Taka, Kenichi, and Miu walked home together as usual. They walked out the door talking and laughing when suddenly Taka looked forward and stopped dead in his tracks trembling. Standing in front of him was yet again the bloodied body of the rapist. He glared at him as blood gushed from the deep gash in his throat. And now joining him was an armless and equally bloody Tsakuba.

Taka fell backwards onto the ground and began crawling backwards away from the vision.

"No." Taka mumbled, "I didn't even kill you."

"Taka!?" Miu and Kenichi panicked.

"That is the reason." Moaned Tsakuba.

"You should have chopped his fucking head off." The rapist added.

"Taka say something!" Kenichi panicked.

"We deserve to be punished." Tsakuba moaned, "We all deserve to be punished."

"Taka!" shouted a voice that got closer.

It was Miyako who had planned to follow them to Ryozanpaku so she could spend time with Taka. She knelt down next to him and shook him.

"Taka! Taka! Say something!" She said tearing up and looked up at Kenichi, "What's happening to him."

"It looks like another panic attack." Miu replied, "This one looks bad."

"NO!" Taka repeated over and over again.

"We deserve to be punished." the Rapist and Tsakuba repeated, "And you are the one to deliver it. Make them remember, Taka. Make them remember what fear taste like!"

Taka then fainted.

"Taka! Taka! Wake up!." Miyako sobbed.

"Taka!" Miu shouted.

"Taka!" Kenichi shouted.

Miu felt his pulse then sighed in relief, "Good he's still alive."

"What do you mean good!?" Miyako shouted, "Look at my brother he just had a full on mental breakdown and you're saying it's good!?"

"Stop it." Kenichi broke it up and picked Taka up, "Lets get him back to Ryozanpaku."

* * *

**Ragnarok has now shown full interest in Taka and Kenichi and has sent the technique trio after them. Miyako finds out why Taka trains and now thinks about doing the same so she could defend herself against Fokashu. Now the four of them are on their way back to Ryozanpaku after Taka has an other vision of killing and faints.**

**A/N: Miyako was planned to join the story as a fighter as well. Unlike Honoka who gets kidnapped. And Miyako's trouble with Fokashu makes it evident that she would want to join eventually.**

**Character note: Miyako is very vulnerable because of Fokashu. But also very tough in nature. She is very popular due to her beauty and very protective of her little brother. **


	7. For brother's sake!

**After having yet another vision of his victims Taka has a bad panic attack and faints. Now Miyako, Kenichi, and Miu have brought him back to Ryozanpaku for help.**

Chapter 7

For brother's sake!

The three of them brought Taka back and immediately rushed him into the main building for Akisame's help. As soon as Akisame had a look at him and they told him what happened he made a bed for him in the corner. Akisame explained that he was fine and just needed some rest.

"And who might you be?" He asked Miyako as the other Masters entered the room to see.

"Oh." She said still shaking, "I'm Miyako. His older sister."

"Quite the looker isn't she?" Kensei said to Sakaki.

Miyako uncomfortably crossed her arms in front of her chest. Akisame immediately noticed this.

"Now Kensei lets not make her uncomfortable." he said.

"Yeah." Sakaki replied, "I'm sure we look bad enough already."

For the next two hours Kenichi resumed his training while Miyako was allowed to stay until Taka woke up again. That entire time she never left his side and never went home. She eventually found herself thinking back to a scene that had happened the day before.

She had returned home alone and Kahori was at work as usual. The only other person in the house was Fokashu who drank his life away, his long blone hair already sweaty. She tried to go past the kitchen and sneak into her room, but he caught her anyway and followed her. She then was cornered in her room, but tried not to acknowledge him. She just stood in front of her bed folding her clothes and putting her school stuff away. Then she heard the crush of Fokashu's can and a loud tin crash against the wall as he threw it and approached her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the sinister eyes and grin of her step father.

"Hey cutie." He said, "You ready now?"

"No." She protested, "And I never will be for the likes of you. Just leave me alone. I have to do my homework."

"Psh. You wouldn't need homework if you just cooperated a little." he said grabbing her huge chest.

She pushed his hands away and tried to break for the door, but he just grabbed her by the arm and slammed the door shut. She tugged on her arm, but was immediately slapped hard and fell to the floor. She sobbed and whimpered as she tried to regain her senses.

"No mommy or Brother here now." He said mounting her. "It's time little bitch."

"No! Please stop!"

With his weight on top of her she could barely move and the more she struggled the more he hit her. When finally his movement stopped, he had passed out. Just what she was waiting for.

"You know what you look like..." Said a voice from above her on the rafters. "A loser."

Shigure popped down upside down with her usual blank face. Miyako jumped back still red in the eyes.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Who are you calling a loser. And who the hell are you chesty?"

"Shigure..." She replied, "His... weapons master."

Miyako was taken back, _Weapons master? Why would he need that?_

"Is he... okay... yet?" She asked hopping down.

Miyako looked back to her brother and almost started tearing up again, "No."

Another tear of worry rolled down her cheek, "What's happening to him? I'm so scared. I don't want to lose him."

Shigure had gotten closer to his body and sat down. She put her hand on his warm forhead.

"He's... very strong." She said, "He'll be alright."

"How do you know!? You barely even know him! The only reason he probably trains with you anyway is because your tits are big!" Miyako shouted waving her fists.

Shigure chuckled, "That's not it at all... It's because... He wants to... punish."

"Punish?" She replied, "What do you mean?"

"He's taken someone's life." She said, "Most likely a criminal."

"WHAT!?" Miyako panicked, "What do you mean!? He killed someone!? How do you know!?"

Shigure looked down and closed her eyes, "All us masters saw it the moment he walked in... The way he walks... his constant panic attacks... His strange comfort to violence and weapons. Your brother has quite the strong spirit."

Shigure then pulled the blanked off him slightly and lifted his arm. Miyako watched waiting to see what she was up to. Then suddenly she pulled his sleeve up revealing a strange device strapped to his forearm.

"What is that?" She asked.

Then Shigure grabbed his hand and bent it back slightly, and at that moment a huge silver blade shot out of the device. Miyako covered her mouth at the realization that she wasn't lying. A tear rolled down her cheek and she trembled at the thought of how much trouble he was in.

"I found this one night while he was sleeping." She said, "There's no doubt... he is... a killer."

Miyako clenched her fist hard, angry at her little brother's stupidity, "When he wakes up I'm gonna-"

"Even if you try to stop him he won't." Said Akisame entering the room. "Your brother is very vengeful for all the bullying and curruption that goes on. It would be pointless to try to stop him."

"What then?" Miyako replied, "I can't just stand by and watch my brother throw his life away and become some sort of monster."

"Maybe." Akisame said, "Stopping him shouldn't be you goal."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I understand you have some sort of problem in your home life." He replied with a blank expression, "Am I right?"

She looked up at him, "H-How do you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess." He replied, "But if you need help we would be happy to help."

Miyako teared up again at the thought of Fokashu and held herself protectively.

"Why don't you tell me about it." He sat down on the other side of Taka and Shigure sat down at his head feeling him get warmer and warmer.

She gulped and whiped a tear away, "Well... Where do I start. My stepfather. He drinks a lot and comes home drunk. He beats and threatens Taka."

"And with you?" Akisame asked.

She gulped again then covered her mouth starting to cry again. Akisame went around Taka and patted her back.

"I see now." He said, "It's okay... It's not your fault."

"Why is he so evil?" She sobbed, "I feel so scared when Taka is away, because I get worried that Fokashu will..."

Suddenly a pat was heard behind her. Akisame had patted his knees.

"Then it's settled!" He shouted, "From now on the two of you will be live in students here at Ryozanpaku. You'll receive full time training and learn to overcome your fears!"

Miyako was surprised and looked away, "Oh I don't know. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Have you already decided you're going to protect him and yourself?" He asked.

Miyako looked down at him and then nodded.

"Then you must be prepared to fight!" He said, "I can personally guarantee that you will never be afraid of this, Fokashu ever again!"

Miyako looked up then nodded and hugged him, "Thank you."

Shigure got up, "Should I... tell the others?"

"No." He replied, "Get the Elder first. He'll tell the others."

After a while Shigure got back with the giant Elder who smiled at the sight of yet another potential student. Miyako was still shaking slightly and even more at the sight of this frightening individual.

"Well well well." He said, "Who do we have here?"

Miyako stood up and bowed to the Elder, "Hello sir. I'm Miyako O-Yama. Taka's older sister."

"Oh how polite." He said, "And it is very nice to meet one of our disciple's relatives. So young lady, you would like to learn to fight people?"

"I don't like fighting." She replied, "But..."

She looked at the still sleeping Taka then back at the Elder with a determined face. The other three masters had gathered outside now with Kenichi sparring with Miu in the distance.

"But for my brother's sake." She added, "I am willing to do anything!"

"Ahahahahaha!" The Elder laughed, "Great spirit must run in the family I reckon."

"And I'll make sure..." Shigure unsheathed her sword, "That Kensei keeps his distance."

Outside the door Kensei gulped and ducked a shuriken that was thrown through the door.

"So." Miyako took a deep breath and stopped the shaking, "What kinds of martial arts do you teach here?"

After another hour Miyako had gotten fully acquainted with Miu, Kenichi, and the other masters. She started her training immediately with Akisame since he was the nicest one and the only one she wasn't afraid of. The entire time running as fast as her body would let her, or doing as many push ups as she possibly could, she thought of what Shigure told her. About how she could help him and protect him, but all she could think of was to keep learning and keep an eye of him.

After a while Akisame stood beside Taka watching him sweat in his sleep and feeling him burning up. He was getting sick, so Akisame fetched a wet rag to put on his head. Taka opened his eyes and looked around the room. His body ached so bad he couldn't move a muscle except for his head that burned hotter than it ever did. He tried lifting his head but only felt nauseous.

Akisame returned to the room and approached him, "Oh good you're awake." He said putting the rag on his forehead. I'll fetch you some water."

He walked outside in a hurry as Taka laid there and yelled his name, "Wait come back!"

"What's going on?" Miyako rushed from her spot on the ground to his side faster than she did when she was running.

"He's awake." He said opening the door with a bucket of water in his hand and a wooden spoon in the bucket.

He lifted Taka's head up and held the spoon to his mouth. "Here, drink some water."

Taka pushed the spoon away, sat up and picked up the bucket tipping it so far that it spilled all over himself. He then threw it against the distant wall, rolled over then went back to sleep. Akisame shook him, but he didn't wake up he only trembled in his sleep.

"What's happening to him!?" She shouted.

Taka now stood in his bedroom. His bedside lamp was the only thing lighting the room. He saw movement in front of him and saw a person emerge from the shadows. It was him, dressed completely in white. Then next to it came another person. It was himself dressed all in black glaring and smiling through his teeth.

The white one stepped forward and spoke, "Fighting is useless. If I continue on my path I will surely die."

The black one then stepped forward, "But fighting and killing is so thrilling and so fun!"

"I must protect people with my skills." Said the white one.

"That won't change anything!" Shouted black.

Taka trembled and tried to run away but only ran into a wall and was cornered.

"I must kill people so save them!" Shouted black.

"There must be another way." Said white.

"There isn't ! And the more I wait the more time I'm wasting that I could be using on killing bastards!"

"Yes."

"Assassin I am and shall be forever more!" Shouted white and black simultaneously.

"NO!" Taka shouted, "I can't !"

Suddenly Taka was in a different room. A bedroom lit only by the moonlight. He trembled in fear of what would happen next. Behind him he could see a woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. Then behind him stomps could be heard and the door was kicked in. A man holding a kitchen knife barged in as the woman sat up screaming. The man then walked through Taka and over to the woman and began stabbing her rapidly as she shook and screamed and choked on her own blood.

"Stop it!" He shouted hiding his eyes, "Why are you showing me this!?"

Then the scene changed again. He was now outside in an alley. A man ran in with his son in hand and told him to hide behind the trashcans. The boy pleaded for his father to come with but did as he was told. Then a group of men ran into the alleyway as well. All of them armed with either pipes and pistols.

The man stood his ground, "This ends now!"

The first man hit the man across the face with a pipe and the other covered beating him over and over again. Taka jumped forward to attack them but only went right through them.

"Please stop." The man sobbed.

The four men grinned and each pulled out their pistols and with a huge bang they shot him. The little boy ran up from behind the trash can crying. He held his father's bloody head and cried loudly. One of the men surrounding the boy grinned and pulled out his pistol. Then with yet another bang, the little boy was dead.

Taka shielded his eyes, "Stop it! No more no more!"

The scene then changed again. This time he was in an empty classroom lit only by the sunset outside. Taka sighed and sat in one of the desks. He buried his head in his arms and tried not to look around to see what was next. Suddenly a loud shriek filled the classroom followed by the bang of a table top. Taka looked up regrettably and saw an old man teacher and a young girl student who trembled as the teacher grabbed her by the shirt and bent her over his desk.

"Stop it!" Taka ran forward and tried to pull the teacher off her but only hit air again, "Stop! Now!"

The teacher held her down with one hand and undid his belt with the other.

"I swear if you do that I will kill you!" Taka shouted hitting at air again.

The man pulled out his huge penis and yanked down the girl's pink panties revealing her bare butt and pussy. Then in one motion the man thrusted into her. Taka trembled angrily as he saw blood cover his dick from her vagina.

Taka gritted his teeth, "Fuck! I'll kill you!"

Then all went dark. He stood in only complete darkness. The two clones of himself returned. His fists were still tight and his teeth bared.

"I now know what I must do." Said the white one and the black together, "I must hunt down and punish all who do evil to others. All those who stand in my way will meet little mercy."

"I will hunt." The white one said, "And I will kill. But only those who deserve that fate."

"But I must recruit." The black said, "For the assassin doesn't always act..."

The two fused together to form one body. An exact clone of Taka with a determined grin on his face. He was dressed in a white hoodie with red inner linings and stitching. He also wore a pair of brown boots and black cargo pants and a pair of black fingerless gloves. From one wrist came a long silver blade and in the other hand he held a katana with red and white wrappings on the grip.

Taka looked at the clone of himself, "Right... I must do this... After all. I'm an assassin."

The Elder, Shigure, Akisame, and Miyako had all gathered around Taka who had now started to cool down slightly.

"What's happening to him?" Miyako asked, "Is he sick?"

"Well-"

"His mind is at war with itself." The Elder interrupted, "Both sides of him are fighting over control of his mind and actions. I've seen this before. It's even happened to me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well one side of him you can call the good side." He replied, "The one with morals and always chooses the morally good decision. And on the other we have the evil side. The one that relies on violence, anger, and hatred. The one that killed that man."

Miyako gulped, "What will happen if the evil side wins?"

"He will become that." He replied, "He'll be angry. And hateful. And most likely go on a killing spree. And if the good side wins, he will never fight again. But if he does the danger he is in right now will tear him apart."

"So either way it's a lose lose situation?"

"Not exactly." He said, "You see your brother is... different. Two face if I may. When a person has two personalities they control the qualities of both sides. So chances are both sides of him will combine to create him as a neutral. Not good, but not entirely bad either."

Miyako crossed her fingers hoping that he wouldn't change.

* * *

**Taka has had a dream to determine what kind of person he will become. And in the end he decided to become an Assassin and start recruiting people. Miyako has decided to begin training at Ryozanpaku as well and the both of them will be living there.**

**A/N: Since Taka is very two faced I made sure to add this scene. The battle between his good and bad side. Or Sei and Dou if you will. In the end he becomes a neutral and now recognizes himself as an Assassin.**


	8. The first recruit!

**Taka has decided that he is going to use his skills to become and Assassin and recruit people. Meanwhile Miyako has begun to train at Ryozanpaku as well. **

Chapter 8

The first recruit!

Taka woke up several hours after he had passed out a second time, this time he felt much better. His fever and sweating had stopped which baffled Akisame, but he didn't question it and put him right to work with Miyako. As Taka walked out the door he watched as Miu helped teach Miyako some Kung fu moves that Kensei had taught Kenichi and Taka. Miu insisted that she be the one to help her, since Miyako was already uncomfortable enough and didn't want the old pervert making it worse.

Taka tapped Akisame on the arm and leaned in to whisper, "Uh what the hell is she doing, sensei?"

"Training." Akisame replied still walking.

"What? Why? She hates fighting!" Taka shouted.

Akisame wanted to tell Taka the real reason, but knew that it would only cause problems in their household, "She wanted to protect you against that gang."

"What!?" Taka shouted, "No!"

He stormed over to Miyako and pulled her out of her stance, "Miyako, you don't need to help me. I'm fine!"

Miyako put her hands on her hips, "No obviously you're not. You have panic attacks, constant fights with delinquents. I'm not gonna let you get hurt!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He argued, "And I know how men look at you. What if you get defeated huh? Do you know what kind of stuff they would do to you!?"

Miyako laughed trying to hide her fear with toughness, "Oh please. That'll never happen and you know it."

"Yes it would!" Taka shouted, "Go home, now! You don't need to fight!"

"I'm gonna fight for you." She pointed in his face, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Now please get out of the way. I have a move to learn."

Taka clenched his fists then stormed off into the dojo building. He paced back and forth, both angry at her and worried about her. Shigure sat on the beam above and hung upside down just as Taka was turning around. He jumped back.

"Please, would you stop doing that sensei?" He sighed.

"I'll stop... when you stop being so... easy." She hopped down.

"What's... wrong?" She asked leaning against the wall.

Taka looked away then back at her, "It's Miyako. She's being completely reckless. Suddenly she wants to protect me, but I keep telling her that she'll get hurt. Why doesn't she listen!?"

Shigure put her hand on his shoulder and pulled out a small kunai. He looked down then flinched in surprise.

"Join me." She said, "It will... calm you down."

Taka hesitated then took a kunai. She walked around to his right side and held his arm in place. She then began swinging it as if he were throwing it for real.

"You throw it... like this." She said, "And put the loop in the palm of your hand... So it doesn't spin."

She then stepped back and took a kunai in hand the same way he did.

"That knot in the wood." She pointed.

She then swung her arm up then back down letting loose the small knife. It flied through the air and landed perfectly in the center of the knot she had pointed at.

Taka gasped in awe, "Woah. You're good!"

She stepped to the side and gestured for him to do the same. Taka stood to the side and closed one eye aiming for the knot in the wood. He then swung his arm and let go of the knife. It flew across the room and hit almost at the base of the wood.

"I'm not very good." He rubbed the back of his head.

Shigure held his arm again, "You just need more power. And practice."

She swung his arm in place then let go and let him try. He swung his arm in place then threw it harder than before. This time it hit just outside the knot. Taka pumped his fist.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted, "I got it!"

"Keep... practicing." She said standing beside him and beginning to throw her kunai.

Taka watched her as she hit the knot with perfect accuracy. He then began imitating her throwing them right after she did. He wasn't as good as she was, but he quickly found himself getting better at it. After a while he no longer found the knives bouncing off the wood and stuck into the wood every time. Eventually he found it hard to stop.

Before he knew it, it had gotten dark out. Miyako interrupted his knife throwing session. "Hey." she tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on we've gotta go."

He gave the knives back to Shigure.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning with our stuff." She said trying to hide her anger as she saw her little brother clearly checking her out.

"What?" Taka said, "Woah woah woah. What do you mean with our stuff?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Akisame asked, "You'll both be live in students as of tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sakaki said with an evil looking grin, "Give us plenty of time to beat you into a man. This'll be fun."

Taka looked at his Karate sensei and began sweating nervously at the scary sight of Sakaki clearly too excited about hurting him.

"hehe." He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure if I'm okay with that."

Kensei pulled him to the side and brought his ear close. "I don't think you get it. We all see you checking out Shigure."

"What!?" Taka blushed, "I do not!"

"And if you live here that means you'll be living under the same roof as Shigure." He replied, "Think about it. 'Accidentally' catching her in the shower. catching her while she's changing. The hot spring. And you seem to be quite the productive boy, unlike our little Kenichi. So I'd saw you have a shot."

Taka was now nearly drooling while he was imagining all that Kensei had said. He then looked at Kensei.

"Oh hell yes." He said running to Miyako hopping up and down, "Okay. I agree. Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" She said, "I don't know what sensei told you, but shit calm down at least."

Sakaki grinned as the brother and sister walked out the door.

"By senseis!" Miyako waved.

"By Shigure sensei!" Taka waved.

Miyako glared at him and slapped him as he began checking her out yet again.

"Ow!" he shouted, "What the hell!?"

"I saw that!" She said, "What's with you? She's your teacher!"

"Exactly." He laughed.

She started slapping him over and over.

"Hey!" he laughed. "Cut it out!"

The next day was a weekend and Taka and Miyako came bright and early with their stuff packed and ready to go. They stood outside nervous that they would most likely never get any breaks.

"Are you ready?" Miyako asked.

"Hey we went through all that trouble to get mom to say yes didn't we?" He replied, "If you're too chicken I understand. You can go home."

Akisame opened the gate to the find Taka in a head lock and Miyako was as well. He laughed at the incident.

"Well glad to see you two are eager to train." He said.

Kensei swooped in, "Sibling rivalry huh?" He laughed, "Brings back memories."

The other masters then gathered at the gate and stared at them intimidatingly. They both sunk down nervously, wondering what sort of crazy exercise they would be doing. And they were not wrong to assume as much. From the moment they closed the doors Taka and Miyako threw their stuff in the dojo and got straight to work. Miyako was paired up with Miu like she was the day before and Shigure supervised his training with the other masters since she got bored whenever he wasn't training with her.

Once Kenichi arrived he and Taka were paired up for sparring against each other. When the two of them nearly tore each other apart in sparring the masters decided that this would be a regular thing. When Kenichi left Taka kept on training. Shigure continued teaching him about knife throwing then moved on to something different. A sort of fist knife called a katar. When taka asked why he was practicing with this and not a sword she simply said that it would be more convenient for him.

At dinner time Taka and Miyako were amazed by how much Miu had cooked. It was more food than they ever had at home. The other masters were surprised as well, but not because of the food.

"Hey hey, Shigure." Sakaki said, "Eating with us today?"

She ignored him and sat right next to Taka. Taka went to take a bite of fish when suddenly half of the fish was gone. Shigure was putting a small knife back into her kimono.

"Don't... let your guard down." She said sipping her tea.

Taka rubbed his head nervously and nodded. Miyako silently laughed at him for choosing such a teacher.

**_Whatever, Miyako. At least I get the hot_ one.**_** Totally worth**_** it.**

After dinner Taka and Miyako were brought to the third building which everyone slept in. Taka was brought to his room first. He grinned at the sight of the sign above his room which said, first disciple.

"So I'm the first disciple?" He asked Akisame.

"Well Kenichi may have started first, but you're the first live in." He said, "So technically you are the first disciple."

Akisame walked around the corner with Miyako following him. He walked into his room and saw an empty bookshelf, a small dresser, and a mattress on the floor with blankets already there. He immediately took his hidden blade out of his bag and placed it at the bottom of the dresser and placed several shirts on top of it. He then loaded the rest of his clothes on top. He then propped his kendo sword against the wall and threw his white hoodie on the dresser. After that he went straight to sleep.

That weekend was filled with nonstop grueling training like Taka had never experienced before. To his surprise Miyako handled herself better than he had expected. She even seemed to learn the techniques much faster than he did. Every time he looked at her training he wondered why she wanted to start in the first place.

When he woke up on monday they both were sore as ever. Taka slowly walked out into the hall and greeted Miyako who looked just as tired and slouched over.

"Your hair's messed up." He pointed out.

Miyako brushed her hair straight then put it in front of her eye as usual.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." She yawned, "But thank god for school."

The two of them dragged themselves to the main building where they ate breakfast through their yawns. Then Akisame and Shigure took them out for some morning exercise.

"Don't worry." Akisame said with his stick in hand, "This will wake you up. Now shut your mouths and move your legs!"

Shigure hit him across the back and they both took off running as fast as they could. As the two of them along with Miu walked to school Taka laughed wanting badly to say I told you so.

"So." He finally said, "Feel like quitting yet?"

Taka could see an angry vein on her forhead and suddenly he was punched in the head.

"Shut up!" She shouted, "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Miu giggled at their argument. "Wow. You two look so cute together. I wish I had a sibling."

When they got to school Taka and Miyako went through their classes slower than usual, not wanting to go home. At lunch Taka was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard struggling. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nijima running and maneuvering faster than expected. He ran up to Taka and hid behind him as two delinquent looking guys turned the corner chasing him.

"Oh good, Taka." He said, "Please help me!"

"Get back here." Shouted the thugs, "You think whatever you're planning is better than Ragnarok!?"

Taka got into his stance, "You guys just made your last mistake."

Taka threw his bag to the side and pulled out his white hoodie that he had packed at all times. He took off his school jacket and put his hood up. One of then punched at Taka but was blocked. Taka then punched him back and tripped him. He kicked off his gut flying at the other thug landing a flying overhead punch on his forhead. He then landed a roundhouse kick that dropped the man to the ground. Taka then finished him off with a wide downward punch.

Once the thug was down he suddenly jerked his head up as he felt a horrible pain in his back. He looked and saw Taka palming his back, a closer look revealed a silver blade coming from his wrist. Taka then ripped his blade out of the thug's back and turned to the other who had picked up a stick and was running at him. Nijima was now both terrified and amazed at Taka's skill.

Taka stepped to the side and grabbed the stick. He lifted it across the man's chest then plunged his blade into his chest. The man tried to push Taka away but Taka pushed him back into the dirt. Nijima stared at his bloody blade with awe as it retracted back into his sleeve. When taka turned around Nijima immediately clung to him and began begging.

"Oh please don't kill me." He said, "Join me, please please please."

"Get off." Taka said, "Come on we can't stay here! Can you climb?"

Nijima nodded and Taka immediately packed his jacket into his back and began climbing a pipe. Nijima followed him easily.

"Wow." he said, "You're pretty skilled aren't you Taka. You know. I've been making a team and I would really like for you to join."

Taka finally got to the roof and pulled Nijima up.

"I've been thinking of sorta the same thing." He replied, "What did you have in mind?"

Nijima smiled evilly, "My plan is to created the world's strongest martial arts group! And to command an army based soully off martial arts!"

"Well." Taka said, "You do that. In the mean time I have an idea of my own. Sort of a, club you might be interested in joining."

"Oh yes yes." Nijima said, "I would be honored to join your group as well."

"Okay stop kissing ass and sit down." He said sitting Nijima down. "I'm putting together a group of Assassins to go after criminals in the city. You don't need martial arts, you just need to be smart, fast and willing to kill. You have been selected as out first member."

Nijima smiled deviously and grinned through his pointed teeth, "Finally someone as optimistic as me. I would be honored to join you if you join my team as well."

Taka nodded under his white hood and the two shook hands, "Okay first thing you should know is not to say anything to anybody. Leave the recruiting to me. Second is something essential to our order."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the blueprints to the hidden blade, "Make one for yourself and never leave the house without it."

Nijima took the paper, "This is impressive."

"You'll also need a hoodie." He added, "Now I think a bunch of people who constantly wear white hoods will be a little obvious. So choose whatever color you want."

"And you'll assign the missions right?" Nijima asked still smiling.

Taka thought for a minute, "Well I'm not too knowledgeable about the world. So I'll have you gather information and I'll assign them. And remember to only pick targets who deserve to die. We don't kill the innocent."

Nijima nodded and the two parted ways. Taka kept his hoodie on the rest of the day since he saw many people who didn't wear their uniform. He went back to Ryozanpaku and did his training the same as any day. When he saw Nijima the next day he was wearing a dark blue jacket with a black hood on it. Taka nodded and Nijima lifted his arm pointing at a metal loop around his middle finger.

* * *

**Taka has begun to recruit people to his order, and his first recruit is Nijima since he has such a wide knowledge about getting information. After Taka's little war with himself he doesn't argue as much with himself and killed two thugs without thinking twice. **


	9. First target! And a strange date!

**Taka has started recruiting people to his order, starting with Nijima as an informant. This chapter is meant to make Nijima more of an Assassin and to bring Taka closer to Shigure. **

Chapter 9

The first target! And a strange date!

Taka kept a close eye on Nijima and wasn't disappointed by his knowledge. Nijima proved to be quite a big help for Taka, providing suggestions about what types of equipment he should use. However, Nijima seemed mainly focused on the gang called Ragnarok.

"I'm telling you, my friend." Nijima said while they were walking around the school. "Those Ragnarok guys are getting pretty close. They're sending guys after you and Kenichi. They're led by that technique trio you two saw."

Taka had his hood up as did Nijima who had easily created a hidden blade for himself.

"I've gathered information and devised a plan for you." Nijima said, "You should go after their grunts first. Show them that you are not someone to be messed with and they might not want to go after you anymore."

"Good idea." Taka replied, "You got the first targets?"

"Yes." Nijima replied, "A big group of them will be meeting in a park to give an ex-member a lynching. It will be at night so as you expect the fools will find it harder to see."

"Good." Taka said, "You're coming with me."

"What!?" Nijima cried, "No! No! No!"

"I gotta give you a taste for killing." Taka said, "You're an assassin. It's what we do."

Taka told Nijima to meet him by the park ready to go. Shigure went harder on him this day and sparred with him for the first time. The battle didn't last long and ended with Taka bruised and on the ground quickly.

When it got dark Taka ate his dinner fast and left telling the masters he was going for a jog before bed. They didn't buy one bit of it but didn't tell him and let him go anyway. He put on his hidden blade and sweatshirt and headed for the park Nijima spoke of. He then met the alien in a dark alley, both of them with their hoods up.

"You ready?" Taka said grinning at Nijima's shaking.

"Actually." He said, "I-I meant to say. I'm not a very violent person. I don't think I can do this."

"Good." Taka pushed him forward, "Then you'll take the first kill."

"What!?" Nijima cried as Taka pushed him across the street.

"Come on." He said, "It's not so bad. These guys deserve it. Look at them."

Nijima looked at the gang of men who were already beating their victim senseless. Nijima's fear grew to a scowl and then a devious grin.

"Let's get them." He said laughing evilly.

"That's what I like to hear." Taka said, "Now you stealth kill as many as you can and leave the open fighting to me."

Nijima nodded and they both began walking toward the group of thugs. Nijima still shook but kept his evil grin the whole time. Taka shook too. The last time he killed was only easy because it was in the heat of he moment. But now he had a moment to think about it.

**Stop being a pussy, Mr. leader. **

_I can't do this!_

**_Yes I can! I'll rip their throats out! Maybe even drink their blood afterwards yeah! _**

_No!_

_**Chicken shit!**  
_

The two of them stopped behind the closest thug. Nijima looked at Taka shaking. Taka then nodded taking a deep breath trying to get himself loosened up. Nijima extended his blade and stared at it. He hesitated for a moment then drove it into the back of the closest enemy.

"What the hell!" Shouted one of the thugs, "NO! Get him!"

Taka then extended his blade and drove it into the side of another. He then pulled it out and went to the next, driving it into his throat. Their attention was now on him. Taka kicked one of them to the side while he took his blade out of the other's throat. His Katar training now kicked in, seeing some use for it with his hidden blade.

He jumped at the closest enemy and brought him to the ground with a momentum that drove the blade deeper. Taka was then kicked in the back, he looked back and was punched in the face. He pulled his blade back out and drove it through the enemy's fist then threw him onto another enemy that was about to attack Nijima.

After it was safe, Nijima hid behind a tree and sat there shaking. Taka was practically all alone. A fist flew at him which he barely blocked. Then he grabbed the same enemy in a choke hold and used him as a shield before he could be kicked. The enemy absorbed the blow then was killed by Taka's knife in the back. He threw the now lifeless corpse onto the enemy in front of him then jumped forward and stabbed the enemy in the throat.

Meanwhile Akisame and Sakaki sat on a tree limb above. They both had apathetic looks on their faces. Sakaki had a beer in his hand and an angry vein popping out of his forhead.

"Good god." He said, "Look at him. Doesn't even give a shit."

"I know." Akisame said.

"Then why do we train him again?" Sakaki asked, "He's a killer. That's not what Martial arts are about."

"I know." Akisame said, "I feel compelled to teach him as well."

"Then let's just stop." Sakaki said, "If he's gonna kill people like that then he doesn't deserve to learn."

"We've discussed this already, remember?" Akisame said, "And technically he isn't using Martial arts to kill. He's using his blade."

"What's the freaking difference!?" Sakaki shouted.

"Remember when we first discussed this." Akisame asked.

"Yeah." Sakaki replied, "Everyone agreed except for the Elder, Shigure, and Apachai."

"Killing doesn't make him Yami automatically." Akisame explained, "He isn't killing just because he feels like it. He does it because he truly believes he is doing something good."

"Yeah." Sakaki replied, "I guess. Plus Shigure would probably kill us all if we kicked him out anyway, happy as she has been lately."

"Taka's path is definitely a dark one. But the darkness is also a source of courage for him." Akisame said, "He doesn't fear death as much as most people his age. He is much less fearful and therefor a more effective hero. And he has the stubbornest of justice which means he won't kill any innocent people."

"Whatever." Sakaki grunted, "Let's just watch the show."

Taka took a kick to the back then several rapid punches and kicks to the back of his head. Suddenly he caught one of their fists and threw him over his shoulder with ease due to Akisame's statue training. He then silenced him and turned around to face the remaining few. He blocked another punch and kicked him in the gut followed by stabbing him in the chest and kicked him to the ground. Finally he faced the final enemy who now held a pipe in his hands.

Taka was ready to deal with this enemy quickly, but suddenly blood appeared on the enemy's shirt. Then he fell to the ground and Nijima stood there. Blood covered his blade and then retracted. He then fell to the ground choking and gagging and panting.

"Oh god." He said, "I can't believe I did that."

Taka patted him on the back, "Liberating isn't it? Just think."

They both looked at their blood covered victims, "That's a few less evil guys than before."

Nijima looked up at him as he stood up and held out his hand. Nijima took it then stood up. Taka looked back and saw that the victim they were beating was long since gone. Taka rolled his eyes and looked at Nijima who had now started cheering.

"Ha! Take that you bastards! You've just been witness to the might of the... the... What are we called?"

Taka grinned at Nijima's enthusiasm, "The Assassin Brotherhood."

"Yeah that's right!" he shouted, "And the Shimpaku Alliance is coming soon as well! So I suggest you give up now before we teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

"Hell yeah!" Taka said, "Get pumped."

Nijima laughed evilly then was shook back into seriousness by Taka.

"Now you truly know what we stand for." He said, "Take a knee."

Nijima nodded and took a knee.

"Do you swear to uphold the sanctity of our order and never expose it to the light?" He asked.

Nijima nodded, "Our enemies will be killed only by a rumor!"

"And do you swear to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent?" He asked.

"We will be like angels to the innocent!" Nijima nodded.

Taka then extended his blade and held it to Nijima's ring finger, "Then you must sacrifice a piece of your flesh!"

"What!? No! No! No! Stop! Please please please!" Nijima panicked.

Taka laughed and retracted his blade, "Just kidding. Rise."

Nijima got to his feet sighing in relief.

"You're now officially an Assassin." Taka said, "You'll be my informant and supply potential recruits, but do not tell them anything. Just sort of watch them and tell me everything about them. When you're needed I expect you to carry out the mission without hesitation."

Nijima nodded, "Oh yes! Watch out evil doers, you have quite the punishment coming!"

Taka laughed and patted Nijima on the back, "Okay go home now. I'll see you later."

Akisame and Sakaki watched as the two left.

"So that's what you meant." Sakaki said.

"Yes. He kills only bullies. Not innocent people." Akisame replied, "I agree, killing is wrong no matter who it is. But he is still young and has much to learn. We should keep training him. At least until he really messes up."

"Yeah." Sakaki laughed, "Or else Shigure would have our asses."

Taka went straight to bed as soon as he went home not even stopping to check in. The next morning was rather strange for him. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Shigure right in front of his face. He jumped almost to his feet.

"Jesus!" He shouted, "Holy crap, sensei. Would you please stop doing that!?"

"Sorry." She said blankly.

"What are you doing so close to me anyway?" He asked, his heart now pumping violently as he looked down her kimono.

"Kenichi and Miu are... going on a... date." she said.

"Heh." Taka got up and stretched, "Looks like he got the guts after all."

He made to walk past her, but she simply grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She then held up a knife.

"We're going... out." She said.

"W-what?" He replied scared by her threatening look.

"You're coming with me..." She said, "We're going... out."

**Hohoho! An older woman! And Shigure sensei too! I could have some fun with her!**

_NO! I can't take advantage! She's my sensei! So demanding though, sheesh!_

Shigure asked Akisame about it the day before when Kenichi and Miu agreed to go to the movies. Kensei suggested that she take Taka out as well, but she refused saying she would rather train. But Kensei insisted saying she rarely ever got out to have fun. However, despite her actually wanting to go she explained she didn't know how. Kensei just told her to stand her ground and not take no for an answer, she took it a little too literally.

"Uh. O-okay. Sensei." He said nervously.

Shigure put the knife away.

"You didn't have to use the knife though." He said.

"I was only... scaring." She replied leaving the room.

Taka was left alone in his room. _I guess I get ready then. _

**_Sweet an older woman! Shigure sensei too! This is gonna be great!_**

Taka got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black dress shirt. Suddenly Miyako came into the room and stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Look at you getting all dressed up." She said, "Hot date?"

"Shigure sensei." He replied still drooling a bit.

"What!?" She said imagining the curvaceous weapon teacher that he was always checking out.

_Oh great. _She said, _My brother's going out with a big boobed bimbo. I doubt he even know anything about her, sheesh. Men._

"Good luck." She waved with a fake smile leaving for her room.

When she got back to her room she found Shigure going through her dresser.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Sensei! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I don't own anything... normal." Shigure said holding up Miyako's school blouse.

Miyako snatched the shirt away, "You could at least ask first."

Shigure kept rummaging then suddenly pulled out a pink plastic object.

"What is... this?" She asked.

Miyako went red and snatched it way hiding it under her blankets. "What!? NO! NO! NO! That's nothing! Forget you saw that!"

"Why don't I just find you something instead?" Miyako pushed Shigure to the side, "Oh wow that was embarrassing."

Miyako chose a dark blue button up shirt and a black skirt for Shigure to wear. Shigure stood there just barely fitting the shirt.

"Sorry." Miyako said trying not to look at the overly tight clothes she was wearing, "I only own black clothes."

Taka waited outside with his dress shirt unbuttoned and his hidden blade under his sleeves as usual.

"Hot date huh?" Sakaki said, "I doubt you'd get anywhere. This isn't some ordinary girl."

"Apa! Shigure goes on dates?" Apachai said surprised.

"No that's what we're saying." Kensei added.

"Heh." Taka laughed, "We'll see about that. I bet you my dessert I'll at least get a kiss."

The three masters took a pause for a moment then busted out laughing.

"You're on!"

Taka looked to his right and saw Shigure walking their way in overly tight clothes and he sword wrapped up on her back. Miyako tried her best to hold back her laughter while Kensei jumped around taking as many pictures as he could. Shigure broke the lense with a Shuriken then marched over to Taka and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come on." She said.

"Nice one." Sakaki said to Miyako who was still holding back her laughter.

"I thought I might as well get my brothers something good since this date is going to be a disaster." She said.

"Looks like we'll be getting his dessert after all." Kensei replied.

Taka and Shigure walked on with Shigure still holding on to his wrist tightly.

"Uh sensei can you please let go?" He said nervously.

Shigure let go of his arm and kept walking.

_Sheesh. This isn't like I thought it would be. She's pretty scary._

**The** two of them kept walking until they made it to a restaurant. They both ordered and sat down in awkward silence. Taka's leg bounced rapidly as he thought of something to say.

"So." He finally said, "What made you want to go out in the first place, sensei?"

"Kensei said I should." She replied.

_Oh great. So she really didn't want to go out in the first place. Figures!_

"Ever been on a date before?" he asked.

Shigure shook her head.

"Never?" he asked, "What about with friends?"

"I don't... have any." She replied, "Besides the other masters."

_What?_ Taka thought surprised, _How could someone so hot not have any friends to speak of? Maybe I should..._

"Sensei." he said.

She looked at him blankly as usual.

"Are we friends?" He asked.

Shigure thought about it. She usually only thought of him as a student. Never as a friend.

Taka's heart thumped wanting to steal a kiss.

**Chicken shit! I'm not letting us lose this opportunity. I'm taking over!**

Taka's heart slowed down and he looked right at Shigure. She raised an eyebrow as he leaned in closer. Kensei, Sakaki, and Apachai watched from outside. Kensei held up his camera in anticipation. Taka leaned in ever closer just about to do it. The other masters watched in anticipation.

_This is it._

Suddenly a man snatched money from the register and ran for the exit. Shigure leaned back and sliced the back of his boot making him fall. The other masters laughed hysterically at Taka's failed attempt and now fearful shaking.

_Fuck! Almost had her!_

**_God damn it! So fucking_ close!**

* * *

**Taka has made Nijima an official Assassin after getting him his first kill. Taka then has a date with Shigure after the other masters suggest it for their own amusement. **


	10. Taking down the trio!

**Taka just failed at an attempt for romance with Shigure. However, he is determined to not give up. **

Chapter 10

Taking down the trio!

Kensei and Sakaki had a fun time once they got back, making fun of him saying stuff like better luck next time and told you so. Taka grunted angrily and began punching the post like Sakaki told him to when he was mad. Miyako laughed hard once she saw this and was relieved that her brother didn't get anywhere with the big boobed lady.

Kenichi and Miu got back half an hour after Taka did and they were quite upset as well. Taka asked what was wrong and Kenichi explained that they were attacked by Ragnarok thugs once they got to the movies.

"Seriously?" Taka replied surprised, "How'd it go?"

"We beat them." Kenichi said punching the pole on the other side, "But still. Those guys are getting aggressive."

"Tell me about it." Taka said devising a plan in his head.

The next day at school he met Nijima at school with a plan. He asked him to look for information on the technique trio so he could fight them. Later that day after school Taka went with Kenichi while they were supposed to be practicing a kung fu punching technique for Kensei. They were told to walk around town swinging their arms to make their punches faster.

Suddenly when they were walking down an empty street they were met by a familiar person. A short kid with short shorts and a headband. The kicker from the technique trio and a group of thugs. Kenichi cowered at the sight while Taka stood firm grinning at the sight.

"Hey hey. Look who it is." Koga said, "Kisara's gonna be happy I found you two."

Suddenly he got a look at Miu and gasped in perverted envy, "Wow look at the size of her boobs! Tell you what Kenichi, I'm gonna beat you two up then I'm gonna take your girlfriend."

Taka stood in his way glaring furiously, "You shouldn't treat girls like objects like that."

Taka put his fist next to his face and the other hand extended out in front of him pointing toward the sky. Koga smiled then jumped at him with an incredibly fast kick. Taka blocked it, but the same leg quickly chambered back and kicked him in the side of the head. Taka cringed at the sharp pain.

"Little bastard." He grunted and got back into his stance.

Suddenly he threw a fast punch which was kicked out of the way then another kick was delivered to his head.

"Did you know that the legs are ten times stronger then the arms?" Koga laughed.

"Kenichi, Miu take care of these other guys." Taka replied, "I've got this shrimp."

He turned around and got another kick to the face. Once Koga landed Taka put up his hands and blocked a second kick, but then got kicked in the stomach. This time Taka held on to Koga's foot and pulled him to the ground. After Koga hit the ground Taka used all of his momentum to deliver a powerful downward punch on the kid's face. Koga kicked off from Taka's body and jumped to his feet.

Taka suddenly fell to the ground with a plan. He would act like he was beaten so he could sneak up on Koga from behind, if he even turned around. Taka guessed that if Koga thought he was beaten then he would move on to fight Kenichi. So Taka laid his head on the ground and shut his eyes.

"Hah!" Koga laughed, "That's what I thought. Now back to Shirahama."

Taka grinned as Koga turned around and began walking towards Kenichi. He slowly rose from the ground as Kenichi finished off his enemies and faced Koga in his stance.

"Now where were we Shirahama?" He said, "Oh yeah. I was beating you up and stealing your big boobed girlfriend."

Taka broke out into a quick run towards Koga. He turned around ready to attack, but he saw nothing. Taka had jumped high into the air flying through the air at Koga like the Altair did on Assassin's Creed. However, Taka knew Koga was too weak to have to kill him. So he didn't extend his hidden blade. Koga dropped to the ground quickly with all of Taka's weight on top of him. As he landed he held his hand out over Koga's face and slammed his head into the ground. Koga slowed down from the impact then fell asleep after Taka picked up his head and slammed it on the ground a second time.

"I told you not to treat girls that way." Taka said, "Overconfident shrimp."

Kenichi had defeated two of Koga's thugs while Miu took out a whopping six. Taka and Kenichi hung their heads, no longer feeling as strong as they did.

"Aw. Come on." Kenichi whined.

"At least hold back a little so we can feel like not such woosies." Taka said.

"Sorry." Miu replied.

"Hey hey." Said a familiar deep voice, "That was a nice fight."

The three of them all turned around and saw Sakaki standing there with a bag full of alcohol.

"Nice job with those two idiots, Kenichi." Sakaki said.

"Thank you Sensei." Kenichi bowed.

"And sweet takedown, Taka." He said, "Real badass."

"Didn't even try." Taka replied.

The next day at school Taka and Kenichi walked into class. Two guys were gone from class that were usually here. Taka made nothing of it at first, but then he saw Kenichi pick up a piece of paper off his desk and gasp.

"What is it?" Taka looked at the paper and saw that it had a message on it.

Apparently two of Kenichi's friends were kidnapped by Ragnarok and the people who kidnapped wanted him and Taka to come to the roof.

"I don't get it." Kenichi said, "You and Miu are fine. So then. Nijima maybe?"

Taka thought about how Nijima would react to such a thing and was sure that he would panic and stab both of the kidnappers.

"No." Taka replied, "I don't think he'd be a victim like that."

He looked at the two empty seats and recalled the two guys that were gone from class.

He tapped Kenichi on the shoulder and pointed at the desks. They looked at each other then nodded and ran out the door before class had a chance to start. They ran through the halls as fast as they could then up the stairs and finally busted through the door to find the two guys tied up and the other two from the technique trio. The thrower, Ukita. And the puncher, Takeda.

"Stop!" Kenichi shouted.

"Hey hey!" Takeda smiled, "See what I tell ya. Told you they'd come."

"Yeah we're here." Taka shouted, "So are you gonna let them go? Or are we gonna have to make you?"

Takeda smiled then gestured to the captives, "Let em go."

Ukita grunted angrily and untied the captives.

"Now who's first?" Taka said getting into a stance. "Who's first in line for head removal surgery."

"Taka!" Kenichi shouted.

"What?"

"Don't say stuff like that." Kenichi whined, "It's scary and almost sounds like you actually would."

"I would." Taka replied coldly, "It's not like these are very good guys."

"Yeah but they're still people." Kenichi explained, "Just be careful."

"Whatever." Taka grunted. "I'll take the big guy for you."

Ukita lowered himself and eyeballed Taka. Kenichi faced Takeda.

"One on one huh?" Takeda replied, "Just how I like it. Hang on a sec."

Kenichi tensed up as the boxer reached into his pocket. Suddenly he pulled out a timer and a piece of chalk and started drawing a box around him and Kenichi.

_Me thinks this guy takes himself too seriously. _Taka thought to himself in a deep British voice.

**_Maybe we should collect his big toe! Just for kicks and giggles!_ He thought in a light devious voice.**

_No. We're not gonna kill him. Kenichi would throw a bitch fit._

_**Aw come on just one!**_

"You're mine!" Ukita shouted grabbing Taka and picking him up above his head with barely any effort.

Taka tensed up and locked his legs around Ukita's arms. Once he loosened his grip Taka dropped down and clung to his back choking him with all his might.

"Let go you bastard!" Ukita shouted.

"Fuck no!"

Suddenly Ukita reached up and threw Taka off his back and into the fence. He slammed against the ground hard and let out a yelp of some of his breath escaping. However, despite his pain he got up and got back into his stance. Ukita charged in again, only this time Taka jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. After Ukita took a knee dazed a bit Taka used his shoulders for leverage and jumped over him to his back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed with all his might. Ukita struggled with all his might trying to get free. However, within minutes he went limp and fell asleep in Taka's arms.

Taka lightly laid him down against the fence and turned around to face Kenichi who was in the middle of getting punched by Takeda. He took a step forward but Kenichi held out his hand.

"No!" he shouted, "This is my fight!"

Taka sighed and sat down next to the still unconscious Ukita. As he watched Kenichi get punched over and over with failed attempts at a counter attack, he figured out a way for Kenichi to get ahead.

"Kenichi!" he shouted, "Remember what Apachai said! A boxer's biggest weakness!"

Kenichi took another punch and stood there thinking. Suddenly, "Yes I remember now! A boxer's biggest weakness is..."

He took a step forward and kicked Takeda hard in the knee. "The lower body!"

Takeda stumbled backwards then gritted his teeth and stepped forward for another punch. Kenichi was able to block this time and kicked him in the knee again. After a few more kicks Takeda stumbled back.

"Why did you even come?" He asked, "Friends hold you back! I learned that a long time ago with a friend of mine. I went to help him and he just left me for dead!"

He then stepped in again for another punch, "You should learn that friends will always hold you back!"

Kenichi blocked the punch then grabbed the back of his head and drove his knee upward. Suddenly there was a ting of the bell and Kenichi's knee stopped in its tracks.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The bell rang." Kenichi said pointing at the bell, "That's a break right?"

Taka raised his eyebrow. Takeda then nodded and went to his corner.

_What's with this guy? I thought for sure he'd say fuck it and keep going. Maybe this guy really was a boxer._

The two of them went back to their corner. Taka got up and patted Kenichi on the back as he panted.

"Sure you don't need some help?" He asked.

"No." Kenichi replied looking to Takeda, "Hey. If its not too much to ask I was wondering something."

"Getting friendly with the enemy?" Takeda replied, "What is it?"

"Why did you quit boxing?" He asked.

Takeda gasped at the question, "Questions like that could get you hurt kid. If you must know I didn't plan to quit. I was naive like you once. Had a friend. My best friend trained with me and we were both going to be the best. Until one day he called and he was in trouble. I had an important fight the next day, but I didn't care. I had to save my friend. I rushed to save my friend and we both were ganged up on by the thugs, but we got a few good hits in too."

The bell rang again and Taka stood up and backed away knowing the fight was back on. Takeda stood up and stepped toward Kenichi.

"Wait I want to hear the rest of the story!" he panicked.

Takeda ignored him and punched past his head. Kenichi spun around and backed away to the edge of the ring. Takeda charged in to punch, but Kenichi spun out of the way causing Takeda to run right into the fence. Suddenly all in one the fence broke and Takeda crashed right through hanging onto the edge. Kenichi rushed forward and grabbed his hand.

"Takeda hold on!" he shouted, "Give me your other hand!"

"You don't pay attention to details very well do you?" He replied, "My hand is paralyzed it happened the day I helped my friend. Let go you'll fall too!"

"No I'm not letting you fall!" Kenichi shouted beginning to slip.

Suddenly his grip loosened completely and he began to drop. When suddenly.

"Gotcha!" Taka shouted grabbing onto his wrist.

He pulled Kenichi back onto the roof. He and Takeda panted.

"You know." Taka said, "Right there. You seemed crazier than even me."

"Why did you help me?" Takeda asked, "You could have died."

"Because it was the right thing to do." He replied, "And friends are not pointless. Just look at Taka, he's my friend and if not for him we both would have died."

Taka nodded, "Yeah. So you know don't say thank you or anything."

"Good friends will always be there for you." Kenichi added.

"You guys done yet?" said a familiar voice.

Ukita was standing back up and approaching the Kenichi and Taka who were sprawled out on the rooftop and Takeda who sat down panting. Suddenly the door slammed open and Miu stood there gasping at the sight.

"Now I'm mad." She said as she charged in and attacked the two of them.

Miu and Taka brought Kenichi Takeda and Ukita back to Akisame's clinic for treatment after he explained that it was all a misunderstanding and making her feel bad. After examining Takeda Akisame was able to heal his arm and make it move again. He greatfully thanked Taka and Kenichi saying that he owed them a debt of gratitude.

* * *

**Taka and Kenichi have finally dealt with the trio and made friends with Takeda in the process. Next time the pair defend Takeda and the shimpaku shows their face.**


	11. Fear the brotherhood!

**Taka and Kenichi have finally taken care of the Technique trio. But trouble is always right around the corner for them it seems.**

Chapter 11

Fear the brotherhood!

It had been several days since Kenichi and Taka's fight with the technique trio. Taka practiced with Shigure as usual now starting his staff training which Shigure made extra intense out of no where. Miyako practiced Jujitsu throws with one of Akisame's stone dummies pushing herself a lot harder than she needed to.

Taka looked at her nervously and thought of how strong she would be in a few months time, since he noticed himself getting stronger every day. He imagined making her mad and her punching him so hard he flew back several feet. Even Kenichi seemed stronger to him, though not on this particular day.

Takeda barged through the gate doors with Kenichi unconscious in his arms beaten and bruised. He looked very frightened for Kenichi who had long since passed out for some strange reason. Akisame walked outside looking not too worried at all.

"What the hell?" Taka said walking up to Takeda's side, "What happened?"

"This guy Tsuji beat him to a pulp and almost broke his leg." Takeda said handing Kenichi to Akisame, "Good thing your master helped when he did."

Kensei walked in with Miu, "It was nothing really."

Taka looked at both of them then at Akisame who kicked Kenichi's foot making him wake up screaming.

"Wha? Where am I?" He asked.

The other masters had gathered around him and an unsettling atmosphere filled the room. Taka and Miyako held on to each other not liking how scary they all looked on bit.

"You're in the ninth circle of hell." Akisame replied.

"I can't believe you let that delinquent punk clean your clock like that." Sakaki said, "I swear the training we're about to put you all through is gonna be so intense you're gonna wish you were dead."

"Oh shit." Taka said nearly jumping into Miyako's arms.

Kenichi backed away screaming horribly and hid behind Miu's legs.

"Hey guys leave him alone!" Miu shouted, "Kenichi fought the best he could!"

"But he still lost." Akisame said.

"Remind me never to make our masters mad." Miyako trembled nervously, they both tried not to move as the masters brushed by them.

"Yeah I know right?" Taka replied, "Shit they're like monsters or something."

Taka walked up to Kenichi and Miyako followed putting her hand on his back, "Hey are you okay?" She asked.

"What the hell happened?" Taka asked.

"Its nothing really." He said trying to calm down his sobbing.

"Doesn't look like it." Taka replied, "Looks to me like someone beat the shit out of you."

Miyako punched him upside the head with more force than Taka expected, "You idiot! You're not helping!"

"It's nothing." Kenichi said stubbornly, "Really."

"You're a shitty liar." Taka said getting another punch from Miyako.

"Just get out of here!" She shouted, "You're not helping!"

Taka walked out the door but instead of returning to Shigure he walked to a private area, pulled out his phone, and called Nijima.

"Nijima." He said, "It's me. Kenichi got attacked by some guy named Tsuji."

"Yeah I heard already." Nijima replied evilly, "Sounds dreadful."

"Yeah." Taka replied in a devious voice, "Which is why I think its time this Tsuji guy gets a visit from the creed. What do you say?"

"Are you joking!? I'm not fighting that monster!"

"You don't have to." Taka replied, "Just find out when and where he'll be alone."

Nijima agreed and several hours later he called again, "He'll be walking by the hospital on his way home at around midnight."

"Perfect setting." Taka replied, "See you there."

He continued on his day as if nothing happened. Then finally when it reached eleven o'clock, he got dressed in his hood and hidden blade and hopped over the wall heading for the hospital. Nijima was waiting there for him once he got there and was pacing as if he thought he wasn't going to show up.

"Oh! Good you're here, my friend." he said putting on his hood.

"Yep. Here and ready to kill." Taka replied, "He here yet?"

"Not yet but he should be here any time now." He replied.

"Let's find a place to hide until then." Taka said heading for a tall tree, "Come on follow me."

He and Nijima climbed into the tree and waited for their prey.

"Now here's the deal." Taka said, "As much as I'd love to off this guy. I think it would be better to just scare and warn him first so he sends the message onto his Ragnarok thugs. Then they'll realize that we're not ones to be messing with and they'll clean up their act."

"Oh good plan." Nijima replied, "Great plan."

"Sh." Taka put his fist up and looked down below, "Here he comes. Hop down and get ready."

They both hopped out of the tree and leaned against a wall for cover.

"Get him to chase you and I'll jump out an attack him." Taka replied.

Nijima nodded pulling his hood over his face and running around the corner. Suddenly he heard the booming voice of Tsuiji yelling hey. Then Nijima ran past with the big monster following dangerously close behind. Suddenly his big hand grabbed onto Nijima's shoulder and he pulled him to the ground landing a single punch. Taka pulled his hood in front of his face and approached from behind.

Suddenly he grabbed Tsuji's neck from behind and extended his blade. Then he drove it almost through his leg dropping him to the ground. He looked up and attempted a weak kick, but Taka simply slapped it out of the way and stabbed his leg again a grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You're with Ragnarok, right?" He said, "I need you to send them a message for me."

"I'm not doing shit you fucker!" Tsuji spat in his face.

Taka whiped off the spit then pulled out his blade making him scream then drove it into his right arm, "That was just the right. You're lucky it wasn't the left. Now shut up and listen."

Nijima grunted and whimpered as he stood back up.

"Tell your superiors that if they don't clean up their act. We will kill them all." Taka said, "Every last one of them. You hear me?"

Tsuji whimpered in pain and nodded. Taka yanked out his blade making him scream once again. He and Nijima then began walking away for the nearest alley.

"Hey! Who are you?" Tsuji yelled.

Taka retracted his blade and looked over his shoulder, "We're the Assassin Brotherhood. And we're everywhere. Remember that, the next time you beat up an innocent person."

He and Nijima walked away getting a safe distance before Taka pulled off his hood and gave Nijima an eager high five.

"Did you see that!?" Taka shouted, "Nearly pissed himself! Haha!"

Nijima laughed evilly with him then suddenly, "But wait. We're not everywhere are we?"

"Of course not." Taka replied, "I was just trying to intimidate him. Anyway. Good work. Keep listening for news on Ragnarok."

Nijima nodded, "Of course. Of course. We'll have the cowards on their knees in no time."

Taka went on the rest of the week the same as usual. Training with Shigure first thing in the morning, and then at night. During the day he would practice with the other masters in hand to hand combat. With the occasional sparring match with either Kenichi or Miu. He favored the Kenichi matches more since he at least could stand a chance against Kenichi. Fortunate for him Miu mostly sparred with Miyako who had an equally hard time against her.

One day when they were all sitting at dinner Kenichi's phone rang. It was from Takeda. He picked up the phone but no one answered, just the grunts and shouts of combat. Kenichi looked at Taka and they both knew Takeda was in trouble. They went to Kensei to try to figure out the location and amazingly enough he came up with an exact location. An alley by an underpass.

Kenichi, Miu, Taka, and Miyako headed there straight away. Taka put on his white hood seeing a chance to spread the fear of the brotherhood when they got there. As the four of them ran on he looked back and saw Miyako.

"What? Miyako. No!" He shouted.

"What?" She replied seeing no problem with it, "I'm helping!"

"You'll get hurt." He replied.

"Stop arguing you two." Miu shouted back, "We don't have time to argue. You can come too Miyako."

Taka grunted and texted Nijima the location as well for him to come and help for back up. Nijima replied saying that his team was ready and he called it the Shimpaku alliance. Taka congratulated him and reminded him that he was still a member of the brotherhood. Miu had climbed up a light post and spotted the fighting in a tight, easily missed alley nearby.

They all ran through the yards and finally rounded the corner and saw the action. A large group of thugs were beating up on Takeda and Ukita as well. Koga was on a high point about to jump down and break Takeda's arm again. Taka looked at Kenichi and he nodded grabbing onto his arm. Taka spun him around and threw him at the kicker knocking him into the fence then punching him to the ground.

On a high wall, stood a red headed girl overlooking the scene. Miu could tell she was their leader so she stepped forward to engage her. However she only looked at Kenichi and Taka.

"Well well well." She said, "The dynamic pain in the ass duo. Taka O-Yama and Kenichi Shirahama. It's been a while and I've been looking forward to fighting you."

"K-Kisara Nanjo." Kenichi stuttered fearfully.

"You know her?" Taka asked back to back with Kenichi with both hands in front of him.

"She's the leader of the group that's been after us." Kenichi replied.

Taka grinned deviously at the convenience of the situation, "Is that so?"

Miu stood in her way as did the gothic Miyako. "Sorry." Miu said, "But Kenichi doesn't like hitting girls. So I'll be your opponent."

Kisara glared at her shocked at the shape of both of their bodies. She was fine with Miyako, but Miu made her absolutely mad.

"Oh my god. I really hate people like you." Kisara shouted, "You dairy cows!"

Miu gasped at the strange insult and covered her body recalling a certain comment by Koga. However, Miyako stepped in her way ready to fight her for the insult.

"What did you say!?" Miyako shouted furiously.

_Oh crap. _Taka thought, _They're pissed._

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Miyako shouted.

"We'll see about that you little emo freak." Kisara replied.

Miu stopped her, "Stop. She's too strong for you. Help out your brother. I'll handle her."

Miyako hesitated then angrily nodded. She backed away and got in a stance by Taka and Kenichi. Then suddenly the fight commenced. Two guys punched at Miyako from both sides and were kicked by a double flying kick. When she landed she cartwheeled out of the way of another attack then jumped at another thug and kicked him to the ground. Taka and Kenichi hadn't even moved yet and she was already beating up the thugs easily.

"Holy shit." Taka said as he and Kenichi trembled at the sight, "When the hell did she get so strong?"

"Well she is Miu's prodigy." Kenichi replied.

"Yeah. But she was scary enough before. Let's never piss either of them off."

"Agreed."

Suddenly an enemy closed in on Taka. He ducked down and Kenichi kicked over him in the enemy's face. Taka then lunged upward with an uppercut that knocked the enemy backwards onto another. Taka backed up and blocked another attack and kneed the attacker in the stomach. He then pulled his head down and kneed him in the face.

Suddenly on of them pulled out a knife and stared at Kenichi threateningly. Kenichi trembled at the sight, but suddenly Kenichi pulled him back and stood in the knife wielder's way. The attacker simply grinned.

"Do you really think you can defend against me unarmed?"

The hooded Taka grinned and simply replied, "I'm not."

The knife holder lunged at him in a stabbing motion, but suddenly he saw a flash of silver coming from his prey's wrist. Taka extended his hidden blade and parried his attack throwing the enemy to the ground. The attacker got up and fearfully ran away out of the alley.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taka shouted as he ran after him.

The attacker clumsily climbed over a wall, but Taka simply ran up it then jumped off. He landed on the enemy as he turned around beginning to beg and drove his blade into his chest. The enemy coughed up blood as Taka twisted his blade killing him then slowly closed his eyes and retracted his blade. He then jumped over the wall to continue the fight but was surprised to find that all the thugs were gone.

He jumped down and pulled off his hood. "Done already?"

Miyako nodded, "Thanks to that weirdo."

He looked past them and saw Nijima with a small group of people grinning evilly.

"Why hello my friend." He said, "Good to see you."

Taka nodded, "What happened?"

"Yeah what is this? Who are all these people, Nijima?" Kenichi shouted.

"Why isn't it obvious? It's your army." Nijima replied, "The Shimpaku alliance. And you're the first general."

"I don't want to be part of your stupid club you alien freak!" Kenichi shouted shaking Nijima.

"Why not. Taka seemed okay with it."

All eyes were on Taka disapprovingly.

"What?" Taka replied, "I thought it would be good to have people to help us."

"Well in that case." Miyako replied, "I'm in too."

Nijima's subordinates went googily eyed with joy, but were instantly frightened as Miyako looked at them cracking her knuckles.

"But if any of you get any cute ideas. I'll pound you into the ground without thinking twice. Got it?"

All of them fearfully nodded and she backed off.

* * *

**Taka has begun to make a name for the brotherhood, threatening Tsuji in its name. And also taking on Kisara's group and winning thanks to Nijima.**

**Character note:**

**Miyako is very tomboyish and aggressive. Especially after she begins training with Miu since neither of them trust Kensei at all. She becomes easily angered and takes it out on them right away. **


End file.
